Hetalia: Tale of Two Girls
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Two young girls are bored, waiting for their friend when they're transported into THE HETALIA WORLD! Although it seems like a dream come true they need to go back home. But when troubles arise and potential relationships start, will they ever find a way home? Or will they even want to go back?
1. Prologe

**HI! I just got into the fandom of Hetalia and just so you guys know, i don't know all of the names of the countries but the ones that i do know i will reference them eventually. But for times sake (and my almost non-exsisting sanity) i'll just cal them by their country.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Prolog

I laughed at a joke my friend Maddy made. "It's been a while since you me and Allison got together for a sleep over like this. But instead of one night it's 3."

"Yeah, well, with how our lives have been going it's amazing that we were able to stay in contact." Maddy looked at me with her icy blue eyes as she shifted her hair to one shoulder.

I nodded at my friend in agreement. "Did you bring your survival pack? We'll be here for a few days and I know that I'll be fine in the time of boredom."

"Do you doubt that Allison and I will keep you away from boredom?" Maddy shot me a look.

My chocolate hair bounced from the head movement I made. "No! Ok, let me restate that. What's in your backpack?"

Maddy's electric blond hair fell over face as she reached over to grab her backpack while mine was in my lap. "The basic necessities… a change of clothes, pajamas, a notebook, my trusty pencil!" She shoved it in my face for emphasis. I laughed and pushed the pencil away. "A book…my phone and its charger, my chomebook and ITS charger, a muffin I have yet to finish eating and beef jerky."

"Why beef jerky?" I scanned her backpack with my dark caramel eyes to try and see if I could snatch her muffin.

"Because I knew Allison would take forever in meeting us here so I brought a backup in snacks. You want some?"

"Please!" I placed my backpack away from me and crossed my legs. "I'm so stoked for the Hetalia marathon later tonight! If only Allison would get here already!"

"I know right! But it's not her fault." Maddy handed me a piece of beef jerky.

I took it and savored the flavor. "Good call Maddy. I applaud the."

"Thank you. What's in your backpack?" Maddy put the remaining jerky away.

I smiled. "I half expected you to say, what's in your wallet. But like you I brought what I thought I would need. A change of clothes for a few days, my pajamas, my phone and net book with their respected chargers, myy…notebook and my trusty penci!" I mimicked her action by shoving my pencil her face.

I rummaged through my backpack to see if I had anything else. "I have a deck of cards for some reason…and…yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Cards?" Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up! They've been in my backpack since March!" I stuffed all of my stuff that fell out back into my backpack. "It's not my fault that I kept forgetting to take them out!"

"It's totally your fault!"

I faked being hurt and put my hand over my heart. The action made my friend laugh and we both burst into a frenzy of giggles. While we were laughing, something from the shelves fell in front of us, scaring the crap out of us in the process. "That happened."

"Yes it did." Maddy reached for the object but before she even touched it, it opened some kind of drawer.

"What the hell…" Maddy and I shared a look.

Picking up what was in the compartment, I saw that there was a start of some sort. "Do you think we broke it?"

"What do you think Brittany?" Maddy crossed her arms sarcastically.

"I don't know! It looks fine to me." I picked up the compartment and placed the star back inside. "If anything, it fell and opened, we had nothing to do with it."

"Agreed."

I stood up and put the star's container on a table not too far away from us. Picking up my backpack I started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to put my stuff away. Let's just start the marathon without Allison."

"She won't be too happy about that." Maddy pushed her backpack farther away from her.

"So what? She's late and the marathon was timed to start almost 30 minutes ago. It doesn't matter at this point." I shrugged.

Maddy nodded and connected to television to the system. "Are we going to watch every episode?"

"What do you think?" I challenged.

"I was only asking!"

Suddenly the box with the star started to glow. I paled while staring at it and Maddy froze. After about 5 seconds of the box glowing, the star itself seemed to hop out of the box and land on the ground. When it came into contact, the glow increased dramatically.

I had to shield my eyes from the light but with all of this happening, I couldn't help but feel extremely tired. So, with my backpack in hand, I got down on the ground and laid down. The same must have been happening to Maddy because I heard her lay down as well.

No longer being able to fight the will to sleep, I used my backpack as a pillow and closed my eyes.


	2. Crap we look like idiots

**Hey, i got some reviews...YAY! Thank you people for reading this! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**TheBookieWorm: you're welcome although that wasn't my intention**

**KittKaz: MY life story...but i think i'm at cross roads between England and America but England is into black magic and with America...the cringe is real...I don't know! So, as a hint, expect that in the story**

**crystaldragon275: PJO cabins?**

**AngelApocalypse: ...3? wow...I swear i'm not following you**

**silverfang493: then go sleep**

**TheRainyAsian: hey! Thank you!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: Crap, we look like idiots

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

I groaned and rolled myself over. '_Why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?'_ The yelling didn't stop though, it only got louder. "MY FAULY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE A MACHINE THAT TELEPORTS CHICKS INTO A MEETING?!"

"BRITAIN! MAKE ME A DEVICE LIKE THAT!"

I cringed and sighed, finally deciding to sit up. I looked to my left only to see a sleeping Maddy hugging her backpack. I smiled and stood up. There was a room full of "men" arguing, spacing off, chasing other, and face palming at the other antics. For me, they all looked extremely familiar but I couldn't pin point it. It was obvious that they were fighting over me and Maddy (for some strange reason) and yet they didn't even notice that I was awake. "Ummm…"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FROG!"

"MAKE ME BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"Another normal day in a country meeting…" One guy sighed. I couldn't see who he was though.

I decided to let my friend sleep, since she didn't have to see this chaos. I was slightly jealous that I woke up before Maddy. '_These people are insane…'_ I sat down on the floor before I cried out (hoping to catch their attention and shut them up) "AWWW MAN! Did I die?"

My wish came true as the room froze and stared at me. Maddy had just started to wake up and I tried to look as innocent as possible. I didn't say anything as I waited for my best friend to wake up completely. "My heart hurts…"

"Feel like you got hit by a bus?"

"Yeah…"

I nodded. "It'll leave in a few minutes, just give it a chance. Can any of you tell us where we are?"

I had to fight back the awkwardness of 24 eyes boring into my soul, Maddy (feeling the same pressure) hid behind me (or tried to at least). I wanted to hide as well but I'll save my friend for the time being. "Hehe…I don't think you guys know us and if yo9u do…that's creepy! I'm Brittany, nice to meet you guys…I guess."

Maddy nervously chuckled behind me. "I'm Maddy."

"She hates hugs." I immediately pointed out.

"Don't hug me."

"Ok…" A guy with blond hair, emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows stepped forward. "We apologize for any inconvenience that we would have caused you. What nation are you again?"

"Nation?" I looked at Maddy and back at the guy, getting the connection immediately. "Crap, I know where we are."

"Wait, what?" Maddy stepped from behind me and stood by my side. Grinned like an idiot, I whispered into her ear. "Hetalia."

Maddy jumped up and down and squealed as if we were back middle school. It only lasted a second before she put herself back in her isolation shell. '_Damnit Maddy! Why do you have to leave me alone like this so I have to be social?!'_

Still grinning, I returned to talking to the man now identified as Britain or England. "We're actually not nations, just humans. And I must say…" I chuckled."…your first impression were quite entertaining."

Most of them blushed out of embarrassment but then America spoke up, not reading the atmosphere. "Hey! If you're humans then where do you live?"

I burst out laughing while Maddy stared at me and America with a weird look. I calmed myself down and leaned on her. "Awww…you don't remember? That's how our friendship started….i asked the exact same question. 'Not to sound like a stalker but-!'"

"Oh yeah!" Maddy laughed.

"We're from Colorado, USA…it's a beautifully state but Boulder…" I face palmed with a smile. "…the people make questionable decisions."

"Awesome! I'm America! The hero!"

I smiled. "Do I call you America or…?"

"You can but-"

"They don't want to talk to you!" A red-eyed albino yelled from the other side of the room. "They want to talk to the awesome Prussia!"

Maddy groaned while I took a step back. "We're not the most sociable of people though."

"Ah but lucky for you, you fell into the company of moi." France blew us a kiss as head sparkles appeared from thin air.

My eyes widened as I looked toward Maddy who was looking for something in her backpack. "Maddy?" I took another step back and sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah?" She momentarily looked back and froze.

"The glitter is real." I fell on my knees and hung my head in shame. "GOD DANG IT!"

"Nooo…." Maddy cried from behind me. Britain laughed at our reaction while America (without me knowing it was him at the time) picked me up from the back of my shirt and put me on my feet. "OH GOD!"

The other countries around the table watched in amusement. I blushed and put my hair in a ponytail with the hair band around my wrist. "I don't think we caught all of your names."

France bowed, head glitter and everything. "I'm France, but as for you mon-cherie. I could be so much more." He winked.

I shuddered and stepped closer to America since he was closest to me. "Awkward."

"I'm Britain or England." I grinned as he spoke up and Maddy smiled along with me. Britain must have seen our smiles because asked (with a confused face) "What?"

I shook myself out of that small trance. "Your accent…sorry…that sounded really creepy and stupid. But…there's just…..something about your accent." '_I can't get rid of this smile'_

"Brittany calm down." Maddy chuckled from behind me.

I sharply turned to her. "Shut up! I know you like his accent too!"

"He's fucking British! Of course I like his accent!" Maddy glared at me the she realized what she said. "That didn't come out right."

I laughed. Britain smirked while France and America (/the other countries) were confused as could be. A man wearing red with a long-ish pony tail stood up. "Hi I'm China!"

I tried to suppress my laughter into giggles. "Hello…"

"Brittany we know-"

"I know we know." I cut Maddy off. "But that doesn't mean they know and besides what's wrong with them introducing themselves?"

"Good point."

'_As usual.'_ But I wouldn't say that out loud. Next a tall man with white hair and violet (?) eyes stood up. I identified him as Russia and although his character seemed friendly, meeting him for real tuned in the creepy aspect of things. "You know me as Mother Russia, da?"

I nodded while Maddy exclaimed. "Crap!"

That caught my attention. "What?"

"Look!"

I couldn't because the second she said that I was engulfed in a hug along with Maddy. She screamed in fright and she was let go, I on the other hand. "I'm Italia! But my friends call me-a Italy! You look-a so cute, I want-a hug you forever!"

"Can't…breathe…" I was trying to breath but he was crushing my lungs. No wonder it looked like Germany was trying to hold him back.

"Italy! Let the poor girl go!" Germany yelled and Italy obeyed.

I gasped for air and collapsed on the ground. Maddy helped me back up. "This is why I don't let people hug me."

I grin and coughed. "Not all hugs will kill you though."

"OH! Imma sorry! Are you-a ok?" Italy looked so concerned. '_You can't really get mad at this guy can you?'_

I nodded. "I'm asthmatic but I'll live. Just next time when you hug a person, don't try to unintentionally kill them." I smiled.

Italy nodded sadly and pulled on my heart strings. He looked like a kicked puppy. In return I gave him a gentle hug and let go. "I'm fine, really. Being asthmatic just means that I have to watch what I do so I can breathe properly."

A guy walked up to Italy from behind. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother." His attention was now on me and Maddy. "As you know this is my idiot brother Italy and I'm Romano."

I nodded. '_That's weird he didn't cuss….he mustn't be very amused though'_

"Hey Romano! You didn't cuss, that's muy Bueno, no?'

A brunette with green eyes praised Romano. "I'm Espania."

I smiled. "Spain!"

"Si! You know Spanish?" He grinned.

I grinned as well, proud of my heritage. "My mom's Costa Rican and my dad's from Massachusetts. MY dad's side can only speak English where as my mom's side can only speak Spanish. It's almost mandatory to be bilingual but it's fun to yell at people in a language they don't understand."

Spain beamed. "Entonces, puedes entenderme?" (**So, you can understand me?)**

Not passing up the opportunity to practice my Spanish, I jumped on it. "Si, porque? Cres que estoy bromiando. El espaniol no es tan decifil a entender si escuchas a tu madre hablando con su familia casi todos los dias." (**Yes, why? You think that I'm kidding. Spanish isn't that hard to understand if you hear your mom talk to her family every day)**

"Brittany!" Maddy whined. "Stop talking in Spanish! I can't understand what you're saying!"

I looked at her in amusement. "And who's fault is that? I didn't make you take French and I suggest Spanish but NOPE."

"You and I both know I needed those credits to graduate!"

"That has nothing to do with the language at all!"

"Yes it does!"

"Michael took sign language and he got those credits! No one forced you to take French!"

"You don't know that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I need to know? Or something I'm missing?"

Maddy deflated a bit. "Ok, you're right, no one forced me but that's not the point."

"Maddy…eso todo que esta conversacion trata de, no me digas que no es el punto." (**Maddy…that's all this conversation is about, don't tell me that it's not the point).**

With nothing else to say, Maddy took the book in her hands and started hitting me with it. "No! Stop! I plead the fifth!" I laughed and started running to get away from her but she followed me, trying to throw her book at me. "Ah! Don't do dis!"

I hid behind England and lucky for me, he was too confused to do anything about it. Maddy stopped and crossed her arms. "Nice Brittany, hide behind the Brit, real mature."

"Says the girl throwing books!" I slowly came out from behind England and sat down on the floor. Not a second later, I was hit in the face with a book. "Violence is never the answer."

"It's always the answer!" The red-eyed albino which was easily identified as Prussia yelled. "As the awesome Prussia, I demand that it be made an answer."

More than half of the room face palm, Maddy and me included. "Ignore, my bruder Prussia." A blond with the same blue eyes as Maddy stood up. "He can be quite an idiot."

"Germany! You've finally decided-a to speak up-a!" Italy grinned.

"Yez, vell, I fiugered that it would be rude to not zay something at zome point." He sighed.

"I guess I shourd sat something as werr." A guy stood up and bowed toward us. I felt the need to bow to him but I just stood there awkwardly. "Konichua (I'm so sorry if I spelled that wrong!)…my name is Japan! It's a preasure to meet you."

I smiled. "The pleasure's all mine."

"No wonder Krystal likes you." Maddy blurted randomly.

"Maddy!" I groaned.

"What? He's so cool, just look at him, he's awesome!"

"Isn't that obvious? We really need some sleep right now…" I shook my head. '_Now we must look insane…'_ "Well then…now that introduction we done one way or another, do you guys mind if we-"

"We?"

I glared at Maddy from the corner of my eye. "Fine then, do you guys mind if **I** ask a few questions? Seeing as my friend doesn't want to talk or be included at all."

"Yeah dude! But only if we get to ask you questions afterward!" America finally said something. I thought that he was sick or something, he was so quiet.

"Ok!" I smiled. "I can live with that. My first question…and Maddy I bet you ask this but you're being anti-social. Now's not the time the that." I looked over at Maddy how had gone to read the book she brought with her, she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, one, how'd we get here?"

"Well it all started when this idiot took my prototype I was working on with to travel inter-dimensionally." England spoke up, looking to the ground. "He knocked the box off of the table and the prototype fell out."

"Was it star shaped?" Maddy asked, now sitting next to me, her book was still in her hands though.

"Actually, yes it was, but then it just floated for a few seconds then it hopped back into the box. I put the box back on the table, my mistake and the wanker decided to screw around with it until it started to glow."

"Yeah! And then it got so bright to anything dude! Next thing we know the star is gone and like you guys were like on the floor sleeping and we were all like 'What'?" America explained the rest of the story.

"Yes, thank you America. Even though it wasn't necessary."

I turned to Maddy and asked. "Do we talk like that?"

"I hope not." Maddy whispered.

I nodded in agreement. "I can't get passed France's sparkles."

"Neither can I."

"Ahem!"

"Sorry!" we both squeaked and shut up afterwards. "Ok out turn..." America tried to think of a question but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly Italy shouted. "Pasta or pizza?"

"Depends." I looked at the floor in thought. "I don't eat any of those foods often and I love both…"

"Pasta."

"See that makes sense for you, you want to take a question or are you going to force me to be social again?" I looked at Maddy.

"Forcing you to be social." Maddy seemed quite proud of her answering, knowing it would irk me.

I flicked the side of her head and she pushing me in retaliation. "Ok, second question as much we love you guys and we'll love to stay and chat but is there any way we can go home if the star portal thing disintegrated?"

"I doubt it." England seemed to consider the options. "I'll have to talk to Norway about it but until we either find a way to make a new one of find another way to send you home…I guess…" England bit his lip.

"We're stuck here then." Maddy spoke up.

"I'm afraid so."

I nodded solemnly while Maddy put her head on my shoulder. "The glitter is still there…"

I turned to her and whispered. "I know! I swear he's too glittery to be a man!" '_I really hope France didn't hear that'_

Maddy and I giggled at the comment while the guys continued to talk to see if anything could be done about us. I stood up while the countries were talking and sat in one of the chairs next to a very quiet guy. Maddy followed but since there was no seat by my side, she took the seat on the other side of the guy.

We didn't say anything but we quietly listened to the potions and ideas that were being thrown around. They eventually reached a disagreement and they started fighting again. I looked over to Maddy who was reading the book again and sighed. My attention was now on the man next to me, he looked like America but he had violet eyes and a polar bear. I almost squealed, key word: almost. "Are they always like this?"

He looked at me in surprise and smiled. "Sometimes…yeah. Actually they fight like this in every meeting."

I nodded. "I don't think I caught your name."

He grinned. "I'm Canada."

I expected my friend to do something but she was too engulfed in her book to care. I pouted. "Excuse for a second."

I got out of my chair and slammed her book out of her hands and into the table. "Brittany!"

"Maddy we can be anti-social any other day but right now our notebooks and our books stay away. Besides I don't want to be the only one talking to Canada."

Maddy then saw who she was sitting next to and a slight blush (more than slight, she looked like a tomato) appeared on her face. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

Canada nodded and looked at the polar bear in his lap. "It's ok, I'm used to not getting noticed."

Maddy put a hand over her heart. "That may be trued but that doesn't make me feel any better for completely ignoring you."

Canada, hearing that beamed and started to ignore my presence. I was slightly annoyed but I shipped Maddy with Canada anyway so if there was some interaction between them what so ever (in a positive vibe) I'll be happy. "You're Maddy right?"

"Yup…that's my name." She nervously chuckled. "It's actually Madison but I prefer Maddy."

"Ok, Maddy fits you better anyway." Maddy blushed at the comment, while Canada smirked. "Have you actually even been to Canada?"

"No, but I really want to." Maddy sighed.

'_Yay! They're in a conversation, now I need to find out one little thing…'_ "I'll be back Maddy…"

" Ok, sure…wait what?"

I laughed. "I just need to ask a question and besides, you're talking to Canada." I winked and left the two people to talk amongst themselves.

I made my way over to the group of fighting people. "Excuse me…"

My voice went unheard and dodged a few chose hits since they're reached the point of throwing things at each other. I made the mistake of poking one of them because even though I was behind them, whoever I poked still swung at me. I screamed in surprise and fell backwards while trying to avoid getting hit. The fighting stopped the second I screamed.

Since he was the closest to me (and the one who tried to punch me), France helped me to my feet. "Are you ok mon cheri?"

I nodded and dusted myself off. "Startled but not punched, so that's a plus. I just wanted to ask, now what? If there's no way for us to get back home…for the time being, what's going to happen to me and Maddy?"

"I think the best solution right now would be to find you a place to stay and make a separate teleporter." England sighed.

"Dudes! They can totally stay at my place! What do you say?!" America turned to me.

I blushed. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yeah totally! Who wouldn't want to spend the day with the hero?!" America beamed.

"Depends on the hero." England chuckled at my response.

"That makes sense." Japan nodded. "It wourd be ress of a curture shock."

I sighed and looked over to Maddy who was happily chatting with Canada about some kind of show they both apparently watch. "I'm trusting you guys, and on the behalf of both of us, we're sorry about our craziness. We're normally not like that, we're quiet and introverted. You won't even know we're there."

"There's no problem dudette. Hey is the meeting over or what? Cus, I wanna go home…" America gave the other countries puppy eyes while they rolled their eyes.

England sighed. "Alright, I suppose it's over but I'll go over to your place to check on the…new guests." England motioned to me but when he actually saw me he just stopped and stared. I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. I walked back to where Maddy was with Canada. "Maddy, I think we're leaving."

"But, but, but…. I'm talking to Canada." Maddy pleaded with her own puppy eyes, signaling that she didn't want to leave the Canadian alone. '_I knew it!'_ I smiled. "He'll technically be our neightbor, we're staying with America until they can find a way to get us home."

Maddy groaned. "But he's so loud!"

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "Where we you the past 20 minutes?"

"Shut up!"

"It's ok." Canada interrupted. "I'll come visit you guys." He was highly amused at our reactions because he couldn't get a goofy grin off of his face, then again he was also staring at Maddy so I guess he would visit because of her.

Maddy blushed but grinned anyway. "Ok…see you then….then"

"Hey dudettes! Are you ready to roll?" America beamed.

I found it extremely easy to catch his energy. "Almost! Maddy and I need our stuff!"

"Stuff? What stuff?"

I had to drag Maddy away from Canada because she really didn't want to stop talking to him. "Our stuff…" I picked up my backpack while Maddy did the same thing.

"Since-a when did you have that-a?" Italy shouted, sounding the most surprised out of everyone.

Maddy and I shared a look. "Since before we got here?"

"It doesn't matter dudettes! The car's out front!" America started to lead the way.

I yawned as I followed him. "Hey Maddy…wasn't it night time in our world?"

"Yeah *yawn* and?" Maddy adjusted her backpack.

"I think that since it's day-ish time here and our system's are gonna get screwed over and we might shut down." I moved my hair over to one shoulder. Maddy only nodded as the countries left one by one. They looked like they wanted to say something to us but I was about half asleep and Maddy had her head on my shoulder. Only did France stop to talk to us. "I'm sorry about almost hitting you mon cheri."

I looked at him with tired eyes. "Don't worry about it…just try to conceal your need to punch someone." I grinned.

Embarrassed, he left without another word. We eventually made it to America's car and got in. "I think Imma sleep…"

"But you guys just got here!" America shined. "And besides I wanted to talk to you!"

"No can do…" Maddy leaned against me and was out cold.

I yawned before leaning on the window. "Sorry…we're just really tired. We can talk when *yawn* when we're up again." I once again closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Some people need attention

**Heyyyy...what's up guys?! Thanks for reading this story! It's winter break! I hope i can get some writing done due to my free time but no promises...TO THE REVIEWS!**

**KittKaz: All the sign point to the true cause...idk, i hope you like this chapter**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**silverfang493: they were fighting**

**crystaldragon275: GO SAVE BRINE! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**DreamEnder54: maybe...maybe not**

** : yes you can say that...that's what i was going for...don't tell her though shhhhhh**

**iloveamerica: thank you!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: Some people need attention

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine and covered in red, white and blue. "What the hell?"

Realizing that I wasn't in my house, I jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. However, right as I opened the door I managed to run into a person. The thing is though, he was bigger than me so I fell backwards with him on top of me. I came face to face with a dirty blond with vibrant blue eyes. '_So it wasn't a dream…'_

I blushed because of how close our faces were. He wouldn't get off or stop staring at me. My breath hitched. "Good morning?"

America started blushing as well and noticed the predicament we were in. "Ahhh…morning dudette!" He rolled off of me and helped me stand back up. "Sorry about that…"

"No it's fine. It's my fault for trying to run out of here like I owned the place." I moved my hair onto one shoulder.

America's eye widened. "It's cool, don't worry about it. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head. "Have you seen my friend?"

"I-I think she's downstairs…eating…eating breakfast." America stared at me

"Are you ok?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine…the hero is always fine!" He struck a pose and I giggled.

"If you say so. Imma go find Maddy." I made my way over to the stair case.

"Don't be afraid to eat anything in the fridge! We also have some guests coming over to talk to you guys!"

I groaned. "God dang it!"

"You're from another world! Who doesn't want to talk to you?" America grinned.

I smiled anyway. '_People are not going to ruin this day!'_ "I can name some people."

"Well, if they don't want to talk to you, I'll deal with them myself."

"Please do." I started down the stairs oblivious to the stare America was giving my leaving form.

Low and behold, Maddy was eating some cereal on the table, reading her book. I looked through the cabinets to try and find some tables wear so I can have my own breakfast. "Good morning Maddy!"

"Morning Brittany! Did you hear that people are coming over?" Maddy put her book away to talk to me.

"Yes! I know we're some kind of special case or something like that but I don't want to be social!" I finally found where America kept the book's and took one out.

"I know right!"

I sighed and took the cereal box from Maddy. "Maybe it'll all blow over soon…"

"I hope Greece comes over." Maddy blurted out.

I paused and stared at her. Our friends have been known to hate Greece because of the manga and she hates him too so this was a surprise. She didn't realize what she said until I stared at her for a full 10 seconds. "For the cats! I don't really care for him!"

I rolled my eyes and started to pour the cereal into the bowl. "Only you Maddy…only you."

"Shut up!"

I laughed as I opened America's fridge to try and find some milk. He had some but it wasn't what I was used to. '_Figures…this guy lives alone. Why would he have more than a gallon of milk?'_ I used a small portion of the milk that he had to go with my cereal. I finished it within 10 minutes. By the time I had put it in the sink, America had come down the stairs and into the kitchen…hair wet and shirtless. I looked down at the ground. America grinned. "Hey, if you guys want to take a shower before the other people get here you can."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Don't sweat it!" America grinned his signature grin.

I made the mistake of looking up at America for more than five seconds because my nose started to bleed. "Crap!"

"Woah, dudette...are you ok?"

I nodded ad plugged my nose. "I'll take up the offer of the shower but I need my nose to stop bleeding first."

"Well done Brittany." Maddy chuckled.

Being completely oblivious to the mood, America chuckled as well. "Ok then, but make it fast because they should be here soon."

My nose had stopped bleeding after a few minutes and I stood there in shock wondering what came over me. Maddy laughed after a while, I bit my lip. "I'm going to take that shower."

"Don't run into America!" She teased.

I felt some heat rush to my face as I left the kitchen. I found my backpack next to the bed I woke up in and took an extra set of clothes out. '_I might need to either buy or borrow some clothes to at least last me a week if we're going to be here a while.'_

I walked into the bathroom with my clothes in my hand and opened the closet inside, choosing a towel I could identify as my own later on. '_America was really nice to volunteer to take us in…I wonder why he did it. Maybe it's just in his personality.'_

I didn't think much of it as I just hopped into the shower and washed away any dirt that could have stuck itself onto me in the past 2 days. I washed my hair and rinsed it. I finished my routine within 20 minutes.

I stepped out and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair in the towel and put on the clothes I brought in with me. Stepping out of the bathroom, I went back to my backpack to my clothes in. I had to dig through my backpack to find my hair brush that I thankfully remembered. I took the towel off of my hair and started brushing my hair. Maddy walked into the room, while I was brushing it and got her stuff. "Gonna take a shower?"

"Yeah, America got a call saying that the first guest would be here in like 40 minutes."

I chuckled. "Then you had that 'Oh crap' moment and here we are?"

"Pretty much…yeah." Maddy got out her clothes and picked up my towel. "Do you mind if I use this?"

I raised an eyebrow. Maddy took that as her cue to continue. "It's only because I feel weird asking and he lives alone so I doubt he has any towels other than these two so…"

I put my brush down. "You can if you want to, I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks." Maddy left the room with her stuff and headed to the bathroom.

I grabbed my phone and my head phones before I left the room myself to do a little exploring of the place I was going to be staying at. I only had one headphone in my ear in case I was called. I was roaming around aimlessly after 20 minutes of exploring because although lived in a mansion of sorts, the only colors were red, white and blue.

I fell into my habit of just opening and closing cabinet/doors with music blasting in my ear. "Looking for something?"

I jumped and spun around only come face to face with the owner of the place. "America…you scared me."

America blushed. "Sorry about that, but seriously dudette, what are you looking for?"

It was my turn to blush. "Oh…ummm.. I wasn't looking for anything. I was just…..exploring?"

America chuckled. "You could have just asked for a tour from the hero!"

I pouted. "Well, this damsel in distress couldn't find the hero anywhere so she took matters into her own hands."

America's eyes widened. "Damsel in distress?"

I rolled my eyes. "I went with it. So, America who are we expecting exactly?"

"First of all my real name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Alfred shot me a grin. "I'll still respond to America but I wanted to clear that up, as for the guests…I'll expect those who we're at the meeting and those who weren't. I'm actually not sure who's coming."

I nodded. "Ok and if we're clearing things up right now, I'm going to say that I'm terrible with names."

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry! The hero always helps the damsel in distress!"

Just then the doorbell went off and my eyes widened. I guess Alfred noticed this because his grip around me tightened but he still dragged me to the door against my will. Luckily (for me) he had to open the door so he let go of me, enabling me to hide behind him. "Arthur! What-cha doin' here man?!"

I looked over Alfred's shoulder only to see England or Iggy as he was nicknamed but I wouldn't call him that…yet. "I'm here because I need to talk to you about how to get the two girls home. Are they here?"

I melted at hearing his voice. I stepped out from behind Alfred and waved. "Hello…Arthur was it? I'm just getting to know your names for real because knowing me I'll forget them."

Arthur smiled and held out his hand. I gave him my hand but instead of shaking it, he leaned over and kissed the back of my hand. I felt some heat rush to my face. '_Oh god! Please don't faint!'_ "It's a pleasure to meet you again Brittany. You obviously know me as England but my name is indeed Arthur Kirkland. Is it ok if I come in?" Arthur gave a slight glare to Alfred who stepped aside but challenged him with a glare of his own. '_What the hell did I miss in the past 20 hours?'_

Arthur stepped inside just as Maddy was meeting us by the door. I jumped on the opportunity to leave the tense vibe. "Hey Maddy, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"I guess…?"

I dragged her away from the two men leave them by themselves, praying that they weren't kill each other while we weren't there. "I've learned-ish 2 things….one if that America is named Alfred and the second is that England is named Arthur. Do you remember learning that back home?"

Maddy shook her head. "No…but that sounds familiar."

I nodded. "That's what I thought. We should check on hem in case they decided to kill each other."

"Why?"

"They started glaring at each other like they tolerated each other but one wrong move and it's a punch in the face." I walked with Maddy to an area where we thought they would be. What better place than the kitchen.

"America! That isn't the whole picture!"

"It's Alfred and I'm just saying that maybe we should get to know them a little before sending them off like jerks!"

They were in each other's faces and didn't notice us when we walked in. Maddy and I watched in amusement as they continued yelling at each other about our situation. Grinning, I whispered to Maddy. "Watch this!"

Alfred and Arthur refused to get out of each other's faces even after 3 minutes so with a waiting time of 5 seconds I yelled. "KISS!"

That got them to shut up. Maddy ad I burst out laughing at the looks of their faces. Only then did the realize how close they were so they each backed off and blushed out of embarrassment. I made a heart out of my hands. "No wonder you guys are shipped together…I don't ship it though!'

Maddy turned to me. "You don't?

"Nah! Bromance for the win!" No one said anything for a while but I smiled (mostly to hide the fact how embarrassed I was). "Thank you for trying to help us Arthur, I really appreciate it but I at least want to stay for one more day. So, I say that today we relax while we think of more useful was to send us back home instead of flirting with each other."

Maddy started laughing again while I tried to be a little more serious. The boys did not look amused…at all. "Come on guys! I'm only kidding! Take a joke!"

"Yeah Artie! Take a joke!" America jumped on the teasing train with us.

Arthur looked more infuriated by the second. "It's Arthur, you twit! You American's can't take anything seriously at all! I'm leaving, this is a waste of my time!"

Maddy and I dropped all jokes while Alfred continued laughing. Maddy started to look guilty while I started to feel it crawling up my throat. Arthur started gathering up whatever he had brought over, I walked over to where he was and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur?"

"What?" He snapped and turned to face me. I took a small step back in fear. Arthur's gaze softened a little but he was still highly irritated.

'_Crap…I think I screwed up again.'_ I sighed. "Me…being America and all, I…act in some ways that in the rest of the world would be considered ruse so I don't blame you for being pissed right now. I didn't mean to…screw things up or anything. I just didn't want to see you guys fighting and I have a broken filter so-"

Arthur sighed, cutting me off. America had stopped laughing by now to listen to what I was saying while Maddy was staring at me like I had grown a second head for speaking up to begin with. With all eyes on me, Arthur looked at me. "Look poppet…I didn't get a lot of sleep in the past 24 hours so I'm more irritable than usual. It's not your fault and I didn't come here to fight anyway. At least you realize what's appropriate and what's not." Arthur sent a glare to Alfred.

I blushed. "Not always…like I said, I have a broken filter."

Silence followed after that, I scratched behind my neck while prying my brain for any ideas. "What exactly did you find? Is there any way for us to get home?"

Arthur looked back at his things and sighed. "I'm afraid not, I only found out that I need a DNA sample from the two of you if we want you, and only you two to go back home." Arthur glanced back at Maddy who had found a spot on the table to look at whatever Arthur had. "Are you always this quiet?"

Maddy blushed and nervously laughed. "Yeah…if it wasn't for the fact that Brittany was here, I wouldn't even be in the room right now. She keeps me a little bit social but she's not that social either…it's another reason why we're great friends."

"I'm defiantly more talkative than her." I pointed out. "And…I think that it would be rude to not at least say hi or have a small-ish conversation."

Arthur nodded and went to explaining what he need. I turned my attention to Alfred who was staring out of the window, looking depressed as ever. '_What's up with him?'_ I turned back to the conversation just as Arthur said. "I might need a piece of your hair."

I nodded, remembering what he said earlier about needing a sample of our DNA. I took about 2 or so strands of hair out of my head and handed them to Arthur, Maddy did a similar thing but with her hair. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Alfred, this just isn't like him. I bit my lip. "I'll be back."

Maddy and Arthur looked at me as I got out of the chair I was in. I tried my best to ignore the stares I got as I walked to the other side of the room. Alfred didn't bother to look at me as I walked up to him, I doubt he even noticed. Without knowing what I was going to say, I tapped Alfred on the shoulder. He slowly turned around. "What do you want Ar-?"

"Hey…" I took a seat next to him. "Are you ok?"

Alfred did his best to come back to his cheery self as he proclaimed. "The hero is always ok! What would make you think otherwise?"

I gave him a small smile. "Even the hero has his downsides and depression moments and you're quieter than usual so that's an immediate red flag. What's wrong?"

Alfred sighed. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

I crossed my arms. "Try me."

"It's just that…I hate feeling ignored." Alfred sighed again. "That's why I'm loud and what some people can call annoying. I don't want to be left out."

'_Awww…he sounds like a kid.'_ "Alfred…you're America, the big U.S.A…I doubt that even if they tried, they couldn't ignore you completely."

"Then what the heck happened? One minute we're laughing then you started talking to Arthur and it's like I'm not here anymore." Alfred looked at me. His eyes held some truth but he was holding something back. I didn't bother questioning it.

I tilted my head. "I wasn't ignoring you and I bet Maddy wasn't either…you just stopped…..talking."

"So you're saying that if I never stop talking then I wouldn't be ignored!" I face palmed. "That's not what I said…at all."

"Then what?" He whined.

I looked back at Maddy and Arthur, Arthur was pointing something out on a diagram while Maddy listened. "I'm just saying that just because people don't talk to you, doesn't mean you're being ignored. It would help that at some point you would listen instead of being the speaker all the time, it proves you're friends. I rant all the time to Maddy and she listens to every word, surprisingly…and when she needs to rant, I listen back."

"Listen instead of talk...I think I got it." Alfred grinned.

I giggled and stood up. Alfred copied my action but he abruptly gave me a hug. "Thanks dudette!"

I awkwardly hugged back due to Alfred hugging my arms so they couldn't move. "No problem! Have a problem? I'll listen, but even hero's need a break from the spotlight."

I glanced over Alfred's shoulder and saw Arthur looking at us, it was only for a split second before he went back to the papers.


	4. Some time outside

**Sorry that i made you guys wait but writing 3,000 long chapters take some time... i drew the new cover if you didn't notice and i'm fairly proud of it. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**KittKaz: awwww...thank you and i found this picture when i was looking for pictures to base Arthur off of and it said, i like my men like i like my tea, hot and british, it made my week and i will forever keep that in mind as for "Paint it White" i've noticed that it can used as an anti-racism thing. White people are privileged in society but suddenly once everything actually starts turning white, they have a problem...**

**silverfang493: pursue Canada's affection Maddy...you know you want to... XD**

**DreamEnder54: It's so early in the story...i wasn't trying to make it like this!**

**englandvs. france: no she's not and Maddy saw the review...but i'm trying to keep this how we would actually react and that's just how she is**

**iloveamerica: i take it you ship it...America and Brittany**

**tigergirl: and you ship England and Brittany**

**snowdrop: don't take her book away, i did that once and did not end well...*laughs* pursue his affections? i would have never thought of that and she told me that in the book someone almost almost died and put herself in suspense just so she could read the reviews...i laughed a lot when reading yours XD**

**crystaldragon275: at least you have the laptop...that's a necessity..**.

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Some time outside

The afternoon after that was fairly uneventful. Alfred went back to being his bubbly, full of himself, cheery personality while I paid more attention to what Arthur was saying. I surprised that no one else came but then again right as Arthur was finished, the doorbell went off.

"I got it!" Alfred ran out of the room like a mad man. '_I guess he was really bored.'_

I shrugged and stood up. "Who do you think it is?"

"Matty!" Alfred screamed. I sighed. "Never mind."

Maddy grinned and got out of her chair. "Imma go say hi!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now you decided to be social."

Maddy sent me a small glare. "I hate you."

I grinned." Nah! I know you love me!"

"Whatever." Maddy left the room that now only Arthur and I were in.

I turned to him as he was putting his stuff away. "Did I already say thank you for helping us?"

He nodded. "I believe you did."

I bit my lip. '_Got to avoid awkward silence somehow.'_ "Do you need help with anything?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not really, just some peace and quiet."

I winced. '_Ouch…I don't know what I did but….I'll just play it off.'_ "Ok then, go distract Alfred! Got it!

I left the room in low spirits. "Crap…"

I met the others by the door who were chatting happily with Canada. "Hi Canada!"

He turned to me and smiled. "It's Matthew."

"Ohhh! Now I know why Alfred called you Matty…" I looked back up at him. "I'll try to remember that!"

"Try?"

"I'm horrible with names." I sighed.

"Hey Matty-"

"Matthew." He cut off Alfred but the second didn't care and continued talking anyway. "I have some gloves and a few base balls! Wanna play some catch dude!?"

Maddy and I stood there awkwardly as Matthew tried to weigh his options. His polar bear that hung limply in his arms suddenly sprung to life and out of Matthew's arms. "I-I guess I can play."

"Yeah man! It'll be fun, don't worry about it!"

I whispered under my breath. "Famous last words."

"Brittany!" Maddy slightly pushed me. '_I guess she heard me'_

I laughed and slightly pushed her back. My attention was directed to Alfred who came back with 2 gloves and a baseball. "Hey Alfred, is it ok if I watched? I don't be inside all day."

"Sure dudette!" Alfred opened the door and let Matthew pass him.

I nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys, just give me a sec!" I then turned to Maddy. "You commin'?"

She shrugged. "I don't really want to."

I pouted. "Please Maddy! I don't want to be alone! And besides it's not like we're going tobe doing something anyway, it's just being outside."

Maddy groaned. "Fine! Let me find my book then."

I fist pumped. "Yes! I win…Imma go tell Arthur so he doesn't think we ditched him."

I ran into the kitchen where Arthur was. When I entered it appeared that he had finished putting his things away. "Hey…ummmm Arthur?"

"Yes? Oh, hello Brittany!" He sent me a charming smile. "Did you need something?"

I smiled back, glad that he didn't seem mad anymore and shook my head. "No but the others and I were going to hang outside for a while and I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"What exactly would we be doing?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well…Maddy plans on reading her book, I would find something to do and Alfred and…Matthew? Is his name Matthew?"

"Are you talking about Canada?" Arthur offered, seeing my struggle.

"Yes! Don't tell him I said this but what's his name?"

"Matthew Williams."

I nodded. "Ok, I'm getting better, anyway! Alfred and Matthew are playing catch. What do you think? Are you going to stay here?"

Arthur looked back at his stuff. "I think…I'll join you."

"Yay!" I cheered. "Come on, the others are already outside!"

"Give me a moment." He said.

"Ok, I'll wait."

That looked like it took Arthur by surprise but he simply took out a book and we walked out of the mansion together. It was beautiful.

There was a lake with a small dock, green grass and the sun set reflecting off of the lake pulled it all together. Maddy was sitting down on one of the rolling hills reading her book intensely in front of Alfred and Matthew who were already playing catch.

I was filled with joy, I had to contain myself from running around and looking like an idiot. "Wow…"

"You're not going to stay by the door, are you?" Arthur smirked.

I shook myself out of the trance. "I didn't think Alfred would live next to such a beautiful place….don't tell him I said that please." I blushed and looked at the ground as I stepped away from the mansion. "God! I sound like such an idiot sometimes!"

Arthur put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and blushed even harder. "You're not an idiot and besides, it is a beautiful view."

I walked with him until we were next to Maddy and I sat down hugging my knees to my chest. "Reminds me of home."

"Really?" Arthur sat down next to me.

I nodded still staring at the scenery. With a small smile, I let my knees go and motioned to the back of the whole thing. "All it needs is the Rocky Mountains in the background and it would look just like a place used to visit when I was younger with my family."

Arthur didn't say anything but I heard him open his book. I sighed happily and rested against the soft grass. Suddenly Matthew yelled out. "Not everything's about world domination Alfred!"

I looked over to Maddy who put her book down and chuckled at the scene. Arthur couldn't care less as he continued to read. I sat up, my rest having been short lived and watched as Matthew raged on. '_Canadian rage…I thought it was just a myth.'_

"Come on Matthew! Try to live in the fast lane once in your life!" Alfred put his hands on his hips.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I'm not going to play anymore!" Matthew threw the glove on the ground and stomped over to where we were. He sat next to Maddy who seemed flustered enough to not say anything.

"Matty!" Alfred whined. "Don't be like that!"

Matthew crossed his arms. "I should have known better than to play any sort of game with you."

"You really should have." Maddy smiled and put her book aside.

Matthew glanced at her before sighed and shaking his head. I found myself nodding in agreement with my friend. Arthur glanced up from his book before calmly returning to it.

"Matthew! Come on! At least catch this!" Alfred cried out.

I turned my head to look at him. Alfred threw the ball at us, aiming for Matthew but he missed by so little that it was actually heading toward me. Before I could get hit in the head with the ball, I put my arms over my head and jumped to my left. I screamed in fright but it only missed by an inch or two. Maddy yelped as well only because of how close it came to her.

I opened my eyes and found myself significantly closer to Arthur (as in I was hiding aginst him). "You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Alfred came running toward us. "Dudette! I'm so sorry!"

I let go of Arthur and put a hand over my heart. "Geeze Alfred! You could at least give a decent warning!"

I looked over to Maddy who was closer to Matthew. '_M and M, Matthew and Maddison, Matty and Maddy….how am I going to get them together if I know that neither of them is going to make the first move?'_

"Alfred you idiot! You could of gotten them killed!" Matthew stood protectively over Maddy.

I looked at them with amusement. '_It's so obvious…but I don't want Maddy to get hurt…..physically or emotionally…I need a plan.'_

"I said I was sorry!"

"And if you managed to knock them out, then what?" Arthur stood up now, Maddy sent me a worried glance.

I sighed. "We're fine! Thank you for asking!"

MY annoyance went unnoticed. "I just wanted to play some catch!" Alfred had his glove off and started fighting with the other 'men'.

"Look where that got us! No one is going to play now!" Matthew fumed.

I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know I'm a nobody but you of all people should know what it's like to be ignored. And frankly…" I placed my hand over my heart. "Ouch!"

I then grinned and turned to Alfred. "I'll play some catch!"

The America seemed to have brightened up at this. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I turned around and picked up the forgotten baseball.

"Brittany!" Maddy stood up and grabbed my arm. "That's suicide!"

I shrugged. Arthur and Matthew looked at me worriedly. Grinning, I handed the ball over to Alfred. "Besides I have nothing to do anyway. Just don't kill me!"

"Are you sure you want to do that poppet?" Arthur put a hand on my shoulder.

I blushed and nodded. Matthew didn't sound to convinced though. "He can get really competitive…are you trying to get hurt?"

"Hey!" Alfred pouted. "I'm not that bad."

I giggled. "I think I'll be fine."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Alfred grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the group. I almost tripped due to the sudden movement but I ran with him anyway.

He led me to the other glove and handed it to me. "Here."

I took it and put it on my left hand. Figuring we were out of ear shot, I spoke up. "Alfred, I need your help."

"How may the hero help you?" Alfred proclaimed.

"Shhh….not so loud!" I pretended to continue getting my glove on. "I need your help with Matthew and Maddy."

Alfred then looked over my shoulder and what I assumed to be them. "What about them? It's so obvious he likes her." Alfred chuckled. "He doesn't have the balls to do anything about it though."

I blinked in surprise. "Oh! Well….then…wanna help me get them together? Maddy's not going to do anything about it either, but I think that they both need a little push."

Alfred grinned. "Sure! It's worth a try dudette!"

I held out my fist to him. "Brofist?"

Alfred punched my hand causing me to shake away the pain. "Awesome! Now go stand over there dudette!"

I ran quite the distance from him and glanced at the group. They were all watching us (mostly me). I had enough time to look back right as Alfred yelled. "Heads up!"

My reflexives brought the glove to me face and I felt the collision between the two materials. My hand stung but I caught the ball nonetheless. "You throw hard!" I called out and threw the ball back to him. "And have you ever realized that instead of heads up, it should be heads down? If it was heads down then there would be less head injuries!"

"I don't know!" Alfred threw the ball again. This time I was more prepared to catch it. "that's just how it's said!"

I threw the ball back. "Arthur! Your place practically invented the language! Why's it like that?"

"How should I know?!" He called back.

The game fell into a rhythm. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Because you're English! It was only an assumption so it's cool if you don't know!"

"Reverse phycology!" Maddy called out, answering my question.

"Thank you!"

When Alfred threw the ball, he over shot it a little bit, so I had to chase after it. I jumped in the air to catch it but I landed on a rock. Due to my lack of balance, I fell over. "Damnit!"

"Brittany! Are you ok?" Maddy called out.

I sighed and picked myself up. "Yeah! The ball fell out of the glove! I almost had it!"

I picked up the baseball off of the ground and threw it with all my might back to Alfred. Glancing at Maddy, she "calmly" sat back down next to Matthew while they all watched. Arthur glared at Alfred. "Don't kill her!"

The latter only laughed in response and threw the ball where he thought I was (because he was too busy laughing at Arthur). I managed to return to where I originally was so when Alfred threw the ball I thought I could catch it.

I ran onto the dock and once again had to jump to catch the cursed baseball. This time, I didn't fall and I successfully threw it back. My arm/shoulder started to hurt but I figured that I just need to stop throwing it at the at distance.

On my back I suddenly got light headed and felt myself leaning to one side. '_Crap, crap, crap!'_ My eyes were closed in my attempt to regain stability and focus and I tried to grab anything with my arm to stop myself but as usual nothing was there. I couldn't regain balance and took a step to the side. Bad move.

I stepped on a faulty plank and started falling completely. I screamed right before I collided with the water. It was cold…no that's an understatement, it was freezing! I swam to the top as fast as I could. "Brittany!"

Alfred got to me before the others as he held out his hand for me to take. Without his help I would have to swim to shore, but I was too far in. The dock was quite the distance above the water.

"Looks like someone needs the help from the hero!" Alfred smirked.

I shivered from the cold. "Damsel in distress here!"

"Right, right…here." Alfred moved his hand farther into the lake for me to take.

The thing is that Alfred grabbed my hand, right? He apparently thought that taking a step forward would help pull me out of the water. So, when he stepped on the edge…he slipped and fell into the lake with me. I made my way back to the surface and rolled my eyes. "My knight in shining armor."

Alfred nervously laughed. "Oops?"

By now the others were on the dock looking over us. "Brittany…" Maddy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I grinned. "Heeyyy…"

"Alfred you twat! You couldn't help the lady out?!" Arthur held out his hand for me to take but before I took it he turned to Mathew. "Matthew, can you go get some towels for these two?"

He nodded and ran back in the direction of the mansion. I splashed some water in Alfred's direction and reached for Arthur's hand before he could react. In 30 seconds flat he had me out of the lake by himself. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered while I took the glove off. It Maddy and Arthur to pull Alfred out of the lake but they managed.

"Sorry about your glove Alfred." I sneezed.

He sent me a small look of pity. "Hey…don't worry about it. I can always buy another one."

Matthew came back in record time with the towels. One for me and one for Alfred._ 'Wow this guy actually has more…'_

I wrapped the towel around myself. "Thanks Matthew."

"Ok!" Maddy glared at me. "What the hell possessed you to jump into the lake?!"

I moved my hair behind my ear. "I didn't jump, I fell."

"Just answer the question."

I sneezed again. "I got light headed and tripped." I managed a small smiled but I felt more embaressed than anything.

Arthur put both of his hand on my shoulders. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you poppet?"

I shook my head. "Only in my pride."

Alfred and Maddy chuckled. I sent them both a glare. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get you inside and dry you off before you get sick."

I nodded and made it off of the dock before I remembered a slightly important detail. I paused and groaned causing all eyes to turn to m. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"I only packed enough clothes for 3 days. My last outfit is for tomorrow!" I put my head in my hands.

"Damnit!" Maddy stomped to show her frustration. '_Looks like we're on the same boat…'_

"I can take you guys shopping." Matthew piped up. "If it's ok with you guys that is.."

"Really?"

"Well...yeah…" Matthew blushed.

My eyes widened. "But we don't have any money…"

"I'll pay." Arthur butted in before Alfred could say anything.

I turned to him in shock. "Is this for real?"

"Well everyone needs clothes…" Alfred looked to the ground. "I'll stay behind then…orrr…I'll find something rad-tacular for you guys!"

Maddy stared at the ground as we walked. "You guys don't have to."

Arthur wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "But it would be our pleasure."

I grinned, ignoring the blush on my face. "I would totally hug you guys right now…but I'm soaking wet." I pouted…they deserved a hug.

We made it to Alfred's living space in comfortable silence. "I got an idea!" I grinned.

"Oh god, everybody run!" Maddy exaggerated.

I sent her a glare. "I really hate you sometimes."

"You're not allowed to."

"Excuse you…..since when?!"

"What's your idea Brittany?" Alfred tilted his head, interrupting my soon to be argument with Maddy .

"I was going to say…how about I make us some dinner as a thank you? I'll make a meal that I would normally eat with my family." My smile returned.

Maddy's interest peaked. "What kind of food?"

"I was just thinking of some chicken and rice but the way my mom would make it when I was younger. It's so good! And Maddy…you can make desert!"

"Sounds like a plan dudette!" Alfred grinned. "If you need anything feel free to ask!" He suddenly looked bashful. "I don't use my kitchen often..."

"We'll change that then." I nodded. "And I'll keep that in mind." Turning my attention to the others I asked. "What do you think?"

Maddy asked the first question as fast as lightning. "Will I be able to make cake?"

I shrugged. "It's your choice."

"I'm in!"

"I don't see why not." Matthre shrugged,

That only left Arthur. "Anything other than Alfred's stupid hamburgers."

"Hey!"

"Awesome!" I cheered. "Maddy you should go get started! I'm going to put on my pajamas and dry myself off, then I'll get started on making dinner!"

Arthur took his arm off of my shoulder as I ran to my room that I was currently staying in. I felt like I was cloud nine as I changed out of soaking wet clothes. '_They're such nice people…'_


	5. I'm the hero!

**Hey guys pinky here and i finally finished chapter 4, and i've deiced that every 4 chapters would be written in a point of view of one of the guys. This chapter is on Alfred's. I go back to school (as i just found out) on Tuesday...i thought it was Monday but NOPE! i get another day which is cool but i have no idea what i'm going to do. Anyhack, TO THE REVIEWS!**

**snowdrop: that's what i tell her but she doesn't listen...and pursuing the Candian's affection has now become a inside joke XD**

**tigergirl: awwww**

**engladvs. france: It's ok, she knows now and she accepts your apology**

**iloveamerica: i think i started a shipping war... :$ uh oh**

**DreamEnder54: i actually don't know yet...hehe *nervously scratches behind neck*...i'm thinking about it**

**silverfang493: yes it is and you know it! XD**

**crystaldragon275: Thank you!**

**fallenangel: the idea has crossed my mind of a sequel but i don't think it would be necessary, knowing me it would be a while before this even finished and even then i might add what i'm gonna do into this one...again i'm not sure if i should do it or not**

**peppermint: i wrote that he volunteered to be nice although this story now has a mind of its own, i didn't even plan on that happening (me falling in the lake was planned though)**

**sweet nightmares: Maddy and i don't really like shopping at all so i'm glad you go that**

**snowbird: That's exactly what you do! I don't get why people don't do it more often, more than half of the timer it works**

**Autumstar: i ship them to, that's why i added her...shhhhh...and thanks to you, i put that in the story XD thanks for the idea!**

**YOU PEOPLE NEED TO CALM DOWN WITH ASKING WHO IS BRITTANY GOING TO END UP WITH BECAUSE I'M STILL AT THE POINT WHERE I DON'T KNOW! I'M TRYING MY HARDEST HERE TO DECIDE BUT I'M BEING PULLED IN BOTH DIRECTIONS! please be patient and wait for the result thank you**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 4: I'm the hero!

**(Alfred's pov)**

I watched Brittany run up the stairs and in the direction of her room. Moving my glasses back into their position I smiled_. 'She's pretty, I'll admit that and funny and kind and…I may or may not like her…but I just met the girl! There's no way you can fall for someone that fast for a person, right?_

_Besides, I'm a country. Even if I did have a thing for her she would eventually die and then I'm left with a broken heart. On that note I don't know why I agreed to help her get Matty and her friend together. I don't want to put him through that but other than me…Matty doesn't have a lot of people to talk to. I guess I rationalized that this in a sense would be good for him. In any case I'm going to stay true to my word like any hero would and help him man up to ask the girl out. I doubt that they're stuck here forever anyway so the worst would just be saying goodbye_.

_I'm sure England…Arthur…what does he want to gain by getting on Brittany's good side? And why does she have to give him so much attention anyway? Am I jealous? No, of course I'm not. I just don't trust Arthur to eventually hurt her…yeah…that's it! I just don't trust Arthur to control himself around Brittany!'_

"I'm going to change my clothes." I sneezed and started up the stairs.

"Alfred!" Arthru called out. Matty went with Brittany's friend saying that he'll help her out with the cake. I turned to face the brit while holding the towel around myself. "Yeah brosif?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Did you throw the ball over the dock on purpose?"

I blinked in surprise. "No, why I would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. So you could pull the 'I'm the hero' act you love so much!"

I laughed it off. "What are you talking about man? I am the hero!"

"Just watch yourself around Brittany." Arthur walked away to do whatever those English dude do. I made my way to my room thinking about what Arthur meant by that. '_I can totally take care of myself! Especially around girls and Brittany! He's just jealous!'_

I smirked and changed into a pair of comfy pants and a simple t-shirt. I shuffled my hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it. Putting my glasses back on, I made my way out of my room and down into the dining area where Arthur was reading the paper.

Brittany came down not long after wearing a white shirt with black sleeves that said 'I 3 (heart) The Beatles' and black short shorts. '_This girls got some legs…'_ I shook the though away. "Hey dudette!"

"Hi Alfred! The kitchen is behind that door right?" She pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

I nodded. "Yup!"

At this point Arthur had stopped reading his paper as he stared at Brittany. "The Beatles are an English group, right poppet?"

She nodded. "Liverpool, England. I love their music! Ok, well…I'm going to get started on dinner! Is it ok if I play my music?"

She took her phone out from her pocket on the shorts she was wearing. I nodded. "Go for it!"

Brittany smiled and my heart melted. Ok, I like her, I admit it. I, Alfred F. Jones, like my guest and her dazzling smile. She said something to Arthur that I couldn't catch but I don't care. I made her happy with a simple gesture of hospitality, my brain isn't working at the moment.

Brittany nodded at whatever Arthur replied with and walked through the door. Not a second later she scream and yelled. "What the actually hell happened here?!"

Concerned, I gave Arthur a quick glance and ran into the kitchen. About half of it was white and Matthew with his soon to be girlfriend were covered with flour. I looked over to Brittany, her arms were crossed as she glared at the both of them.

Maddy stared at the floor in shame leaving Matthew to talk. "Flour war?"

Maddy grinned. "It's ok! I won!"

Brittany face palmed but her smiled returned nonetheless. My Matty turned to Brittany's Maddy and said. "What do you mean you won? I'm obviously the winner here!"

"Sorry about your kitchen Alfred." Maddy nervously chuckled.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "No…it just looks like I have something to clean."

"Nu-uh." Brittany turned to me. "I'll clean it and Maddy-" She then turned to her friend. "-this is mostly your mess so you're helping."

"What about Matthew?" Maddy gestured to my brother.

"He dropped the 'I'm so innocent card.' "What about me?"

"Hell nah! Don't you dare pull that again." Maddy pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'll help, relax." Matthew put a hand on her shoulder.

Despite the flour on her face, Maddy blushed. '_Ok, that's it! They defiantly belong together!'_

"I need a pot." Brittany walked into the world war three zone. "You two should go clean yourselves off."

They nodded and left the kitchen. Brittany then turned to me. "You saw the blush right?"

I nodded. "Operation Cupid is a go!"

"Oooohhhh...nice name."

"Thank you."

In the end I showed Brittany where I kept my supplies. Turns out I actually had food after all, not only that but everything Brittany needed to make the meal. Needless to say, I was feeling quite proud of myself.

I offered to help her but she politely declined and said that it was easy to make. Shrugging, I left my kitchen and went back to where Arthur was at my table.

There was no way I was going to sit in silence so I asked Arthur. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

He shook his head. "Nothing but your stupid politics."

"Pfft, like your are any better." I scoffed.

Right then and there Brittany decided to walk in and sit across from me. "No offence but have you seen the British parliament in action? Our representatives when presenting a bill are little passive aggressive but when I was in 9th grade, my U.S. government teacher showed us a few videos of the British parliment." **(I'm going to apologize in advance if I offend anyone, I found this funny and I wished to put in here for future references and the chapter was more of a filler anyway so it must be filled! Once again I'm sorry if I offend anyone)**

"And you thought it was interesting?" Arthur asked was a victorious smile on his face.

Brittany tilted her head. "The topics? No, politics are politics where ever you go but my teacher said that she was watching a video once and while the representative was talking, a paper airplane hit him in the head."

If I were drinking something, I would have done a spit take. "No way."

Brittany giggled. "Yes way, I actually found that video later on after days of persistence. So in a sense British politics are a little more interesting."

I laughed and looked at Arthur. His face was like tomato which made md laugh even harder. I heard Brittany giggled again and get out of her chair. "Awww…poor Arthur. I'm sorry you have to deal with us."

I calmed myself down and opened my eyes. Brittany was hugging Arthur around his shoulders, I tensed. Arthur chuckled nervously as Brittany let go of him. "No-no worries poppet."

Brittany grinned and poked his forehead. "You're as red as an apple but that's ok. We all get embarrassed at some point. At least you didn't fall in a lake."

Arthur chuckled while Brittany put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to go check on the chicken. BRB!"

With that she ran out of the room and into the kitchen. "When it comes to interesting politics you take the cake." I chuckled. "To be honest I'm a little jealous."

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur waved me off. His face was still red. "Let's never speak of this again."

"No promises."

Matthew and Maddy came back, not covered in flour. "What'd we miss?"

I grinned. "Nothing much, just some talk about politics."

"Glad I missed it then." Maddy moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"What else are we going to talk about?" I put my hands behind my head.

"How about pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows?" Brittany asked.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. She put her hands up in surrender and sat back down at the table. "It was only a suggestion, dinner should be ready in 20 something minutes."

Maddy and Matthew found a place at the table and sat down. Maddy sat next to Brittany and Matthew sat next to me. Brittany shook her head. "And you claim to be more mature than me."

Maddy blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Don't worry about it!" She grinned. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Why?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. I simply glanced at Matthew.

"So we can get to know each other's limits." Brittany shrugged. "that and I'm bored but there's people here so I can't bring out my notebook."

Maddy shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The men and I eventually agreed, it was something to pass the time anyway. Brittany leaned back in her chair. "Ok, Matthew, truth or dare?"

Matthew shrunk back a bit. "Truth."

After a moment of thought Brittany shrugged. "What's the cheesy-est pink up line you know?"

"Ummmmm…" Matthew hugged his polar bear. "…did it hurt when you help from heaven?"

The girls grinned. "Ok, that it pretty cheesy."

I laughed. "Come on! How about this one? Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got fine written all over you!"

This caused the girls to burst out laughing, I don't why…..maybe it was the way I said it? In any case, I even managed to get a chuckled from Matthew but grumpy old Arthur rolled his eyes. I grinned. "Artie! You have to have some line to pick up chicks."

He mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

Arthur sighed. "Fine…" He then looked up. "Is it ok if I take your picture? I want to prove to my friends that angels really do exist."

"Awwww….that's cute." Brittany gushed then she started giggling again. "Would it help if I posed?"

Arthur's blush returned. Brittany blushed a bit herself and continued giggling alongside Maddy. Matthew chuckled and I was forced to keep my mood up. That comment did not amuse me as much as it would have if she said that to me.

Nothing much after that happened. Brittany served her dinner which was even better than I expected. Not that I expected it to be awful but it wasn't like anything I had tasted before. I explain my enthusiasm to Brittany, she said. "I'll be happy to make more another time but if you're still hungry there's more in the pot."

I did eventually get more and even ate most of Maddy's cake that she made with Matthew. Both girls had some talent in the kitchen, I'll scream it to the world if I had to. From then on I don't remember much but we talked until it was late and I had to find rooms for Arthur and Matthew to sleep in.

I woke up in my room feeling average. Regrettably I forgot that I had guests (except for Brittany and Maddy) and I made my way downstairs to find myself some breakfast. Only I found Brittany, Maddy and Matthew in the kitchen making pancakes.

I couldn't help but feel utterly confused until Arthur walked into the room. "About time you woke up Alfred."

This caught the others attention. Brittany grinned. "Mornin'! We have some pancakes over there on the counter if you want some!"

I nodded still feeling half asleep. "Thanks man." I yawned. "How about-"

"We also made some coffee if you're up for it." Matthew spoke up.

I nodded again and made my way over to the coffee machine like a zombie. I sat down at my table and sipped it, slowly feeling more energized and awake as time went by. "Any plans for today?"

"I'm taking the girls shopping, remember?" Matthew blushed and flipped another pancake.

"Oh yeah!" I finally got a good look at the kitchen. There was no more flour on any surface. '_How much flour do I own?'_ The pancakes were eaten and thoroughly enjoyed and as Brittany washed the dishes (which I didn't realize she was doing until she was half way done with the stack) Maddy left the scene to help Matthew find his polar bear.

'_Maybe they won't need Operation Cupid after all…or they're going to stay 'just friends' when they obviously have a thing for each other. I wonder what Brittany thinks of me…'_ I finished my coffee and just sat at the table, deep in thought.

"What'd-cha think of the pancakes?" Brittany tore me away from said thoughts. I grinned. "They were the best! Where'd you learn to bake or cook or whatever like that?"

I noticed that a faint lush appeared on her face. '_Score one for the hero!'_ She moved her hair behind her ear. "Well…Maddy and Matthew helped make the pancake too."

"But they're not here right now dudette!" I know I was ignoring Arthur but in reality I'm trying to keep Brittany away from him.

She shrugged. "I got to go get ready." She gave Arthur an acknowledging nod, who as a gentleman, returned.

I pouted at the thought that she didn't want to talk to me for any longer. I put my cup in the now empty sink. "So…" I began. "Arthur…what do you plan on doing today?"

He shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

I sighed. "But thinking's boring dude! If you think all the time then nothing exciting's going to happen!"

"Well I think that you should stop judging other people's way of living!" Arthur scolded me. '_What does he think I am? A five year old?'_

I smiled. "See there you go. You're thinking again and nothing happened! You need something to spice up your life. Maybe some**one**…like a girlfriend."

"I just might. "Arthur crossed his arms.

My eyes widened. '_Is there someone I don't know about? What's he talking about? Last time I checked he doesn't have a girlfriend… Maddy has Matty…is he talking about Brittany? It that what he has to gain? Arthur you sly dog!'_ "I doubt it…you don't have a girl's kryptonite."

"And what is a girl's kryptonite?" Arthur challenged.

I smirked. "A killer smile and a hero!"

He scoffed. "This is why you don't have a girlfriend, as if, we all know that it's a gentleman and roses."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ask any girl and they will say that it is!"

"What is?" Brittany piped up.

Arthur and I both jump/ froze and looked at the owner of the voice. Matthew was with the two girls looking at us with an amused face. Maddy and Brittany just seemed more curios. I guess Matthew was the only one to over hear everything.

I felt the heat rise to my face. "We were just talking about…"

"Um…"

"A girl's kryptonite?"

"Oh!" Brittany's and Maddy's interest rose. Brittany tapped her chin. "I think that a girl's kryptonite would be chocolate and a British accent. What do you think Maddy?"

"Defiantly but in any case the guy has to be himself."

"Well obviously, no one likes a copycat."

'_Chocolate….that's a given but a British accent? I'm just going to have to work harder at keeping Brittany away from Arthur then.'_

"Anyways!" Brittany turned to us. "Does that answer your question?"

Arthur and I sheepishly nodded. Matthew spoke up. "Are you coming with us Arthur?"

Said Englishman shook his head. "No.. I must look over what I'm going to say in tomorrow's meeting."

'_Crap, that's tomorrow! It's the 15__th__ already?'_

"And-" Arthur continued. "I'm going to stay back to once again try to find some way to get these charming girls home. Their families must be terribly worried sick by now."

They nodded and were about to leave but Arthur stopped them and handed them his credit card. '_Show off.'_ Giving it to Brittany, he whispered something into her ear. I tensed and resisted the urge to step forward and pull him away from her. Again I'm not jealous, I just don't trust Arthur when he's around Brittany.

He eventually pulled away and asked. "Do you think you can remember that?"

Brittany muttered something under her breath. "Yeah, I think I got it but is it ok if you text me the pin? I don't trust myself to remember it."

Arthur grinned. "Of course poppet but I'll need your number to do that."

"Ok."

'_What?! She just…did he….What the hell ma?!'_ Arthur got Brittany's number and apparently texted her the pin to his credit card. I clenched my hands into fists and muttered under my breath. "Not cool…"

Eventually a phone went off and Brittany pushed a few buttons on her own, silencing the ringer. "Thanks Arthur."

"Don't worry about it poppet…just…don't spend hundreds."

Maddy scoffed while Brittany rolled her eyes. "We won't, we promise, we'll just buy want we need and then leave, right Maddy?"

"Yeah…I'm only doing this cause I have to." Maddy sighed.

Grinning, Brittany whispered something into Maddy's ear. Whatever she said caused her to blush and yel. "Shut up!"

I smiled at her flushed face and grinned. "Well in any case, I hope that you guys enjoy your shopping trip! We'll be here when you get back."

"M-k…you guys ready?" Mathew muttered.

"Yup!" Brittany walked out, pausing so she could wait for the other two."

Maddy only nodded and waited for Matthew to walk out before following him. Once these two passed her, Brittany walked along side Maddy out of the house.

I turned to Arthur the second I heard the door close. "You gave them your credit card?"

"I was simply being a gentleman…" Arthur waved me off.

"But they're girls!" I waved my arms around. "Why do I care? I don't know but I hope you know that you just exposed yourself to bankruptcy ."

"I believe that they're responsible gals, you fret about it America, Brittany might still talk to you after this."

"What does Brittany have to do with ANY of this?" I pushed my glasses back onto their proper place.

"Face it Alfred, you like Brittany, I can see it in the way you look at her."

"Like you don't!" I yelled accusingly. "Don't play the 'I know better than you' crap!"

"You remember Jeanne of Arc?"

I blinked. "It's not like that. '_I may have admitted that I like her to myself but there's no way in hell that I'm admitting that to England of all people.'_

Arthur nodded. "Good, keep it that way."

I glared at him. '_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_' You better keep it that way to."

"What I do in my time isn't a concern for you."

"But what I do concerns you!? Real cool Britain! Whatever, screw you, I'm going to prepare my part for tomorrow's meeting." I stormed out of the room and into my study.

To be honest, it looked like crap. Papers everywhere, wrappers and plastic cups littered the floor, countless coffee mugs on my desk that I brought back time and time again on night where I was up doing stupid paper work and above everything, I was too lazy to do anything about it.

Making my way through the mess, I took a seat at my desk, making any kind of room that I would need to look over the stupid paper work and facts and data that I know no one cared about anyway. Despite my lack of motivation, it was my duty as a country to do this. The hero always does his work anyway and if I don't do this then I wouldn't be able to live up to my name.

'_Dude! This is boring! And screw whatever Arthur says! I'm the hero! No one can tell me what to do!'_ I thought angrily.

God knows how much time I spent locked away in my study, writing away the crap that needed to be done. I was shocked out of my business like mode when someone knocked on the door. "What?"

"Alfred, are you alive?" It was Matthew. No wonder. No one else knows where my study was except for my boss and him (but only because I had to get something one and day and he followed me).

I sighed and put everything away. "Yeah, just finishing up some paper work."

I got up and left my study, meeting Matthew outside the door. "When'd you get back dude?"

"An hour ago." Matthew responded in his quiet voice. "We thought that you needed your space so we left you alone but after a while you didn't come out so I came to get you."

I nodded. "No need to worry man! It's all good!"

"That's a relief. We're all in the living room if you want to come hang with us." Matthew started to leave and since there was like no way I'm going back into my boring business mode, I followed him.

Everything was quiet but when I got there, I understood why. Arthur and Maddy were reading and Brittany writing crazy fast in her notebook. Since Arthur and Brittany were both on the couch, I jumped between the two of them and crashed into the seat. I heard Brittany gasp as she snapped her notebook close. "God! Alfred you scared me!"

I grinned. "Don't worry! The hero is here to protect you!"

She rolled her eyes, I could feel Arthur's glare on the back of my head. "I'm curious." Brittany started. "How any comic books did you read when you were younger?"

I gave her a confused look while the others chuckled. "What?"

It was her turn to grin. "Never mind, don't worry about it!"

"No one should worry at all, the hero is here!" I struck a pose and laughed.


	6. World Meeting

**Hey guys...this is was typed a lot faster than i expected but i had nothing else to do really... my mind is slowly returning to my school schedule. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**autumstar: thank you and some of these conversation are, that's where i get most of my content actually, but so far i'm going with what i think my friend would say and so far (according to her) i'm doing a good job. My friend Maddy wrote the flour war since she was bored and i suggested it to her, so i might try to persuade her to post it but she might not, i'll tell you if she does**

**snowdrop: i know they do they things of this matter cannot be rushed...but i have a plan mwahahahahahahahahahaha! *cough cough* i'm never doing that again**

**fluffyunicorn: honestly...i don't know, and nooooooo...don't shun Matthew, he was distracted by my friend! XD**

**fallenangle: that may be true but you shall see this chapter how they actually do need it...**

**crystaldragon275: Italy gets love...just not on this site, i saw some fanfictions don't worry about it**

**sweet nightmares: are you Maddy? she asked me that same question a few weeks ago.. O.o anyway, yeah i can see the way you make me feel from Michael Jackson, but for Arthur and Brittany it would be Good ol' Fasion lover boy which is by Queen...beware...i am now suspicious of you sweet nightmares...**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: World Meeting

We all walked out of Alfred's mansion chatting happily although we were tired. The American thought of the brilliant idea of bringing me and Maddy to the world meeting so we wouldn't get bored being alone. Arthur wasn't so sure at first but he was out numbered so his opinion wouldn't matter anyway.

"I must warn you two that the meetings get a little…" Arthur paused. "…intense."

"Okay…do I need popcorn?" Maddy had a new book in her hand. She finished the one she had on our second day here and when she found that one she immediately started reading it. I have yet to learn what it's about.

I playfully hit her shoulder. "Bad Maddy! I'm sure we'll be fine Arthur, you won't even know we're there." I had my notebook with me and my pencil. I'm a little behind schedule with my story so I figured that I could write during the meeting. To block everything (*cough cough everyone cough cough*) out, I had my head phones in my pocket along with my phone.

We all got into Alfred's car and drove away to the building where the meeting would be held. Strangely enough, no one really talked during the ride there. Alfred drove, Arthur rook the passenger seat, I took one window seat, Maddy was in the middle (she disapproved of the arrangement in the beginning but lost the battle) and then Matthew sat in the other window seat.

I blankly stared out into the scenery as we drove by, thinking of a plot for the next chapter. I didn't ever notice that someone was trying to get my attention until Maddy shook my shoulder (which caused me to hit my head on the window). "Brittany!"

"What?" I tore my gaze from the window and at the group.

"You ok poppet?" Arthur turned in his seat.

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. "What was it"

"Alfred asked if you wanted a doughnut." Maddy poked me.

I brightened up. "Doughnut? Yeah, I'll love one, thank you."

"No problem dudette! What were you thinking about? Must have been some hard core stuff." Alfred looked at me through his mirror.

I felt some heat rise to my face and shook my head. "Nothing major actually…I just spaced past Pluto. Don't worry about, I'm fine!"

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "Spaced past Pluto?"

I pushed her. "Shut up, I'm tired!"

"Obviously, but no one says that."

"I might add it into my story, and I tend to quote what I read slash watch. You of all people should know this." I poked her nose.

She swatted my hand away. "Yeah, yeah."

Alfred stopped in front of a coffee shop and almost literally hopped (or in this case jumped out of his window) out of the car. "Okay. Anyone want coffee?"

I shrugged. "I'll take a mocha latte."

Maddy just looked at me weirdly. I don't drink coffee often from coffee shops but I'm about to fall asleep again. She moved some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm good, thanks Alfred."

"I'll have some coffee Alfred." Matthew spoke up.

"I'll go in with you." Arthur got out of the car. "I might just get some tea for myself at this establishment."

I rolled my eyes. '_Of course, what else who he get?'_

Alfred and Arthur went into the coffee shop as the three of us waited for them to return. I noticed that Matthew's polar bear was sitting in Maddy's lap. I finally got his name down but I call him Kuma for short since I don't want to pronounce it wrong. While we were talking Kuma decided to ask Maddy a question. "Do you like him?"

This took all three by surprise. I blinked, "Wait, who are you talking about?"

"Him." Kuma put a paw on Matthew's shoulder and then turned to him. "Who are you?"

Matthew sighed. "I'm Canada."

With a determined (adorable) face, Kuma then turned back to Maddy. "Do you like Canada?"

Maddy's face instantly turned red along with Matthew's. "Kumajiro! That's not what you ask to anyone!" Matthew took Kuma away from Maddy. I had a hand over my mouth to try and stop myself from becoming a giggling mess. "I'm sorry Maddy, he's not normally like this."

"But I want to know!" The bear whined. "Do you? Do you? Do you like him?"

Maddy's face went redder than my hoodie. "Y-yeah of-of course I like him. He's a good friend."

I held back from face palming. '_Even the bear can see it! I know it hasn't been a long time but oh my god! She just friend zoned the guy! They might need more help than I thought.'_

"Y-yeah, we're just friends." Matthew stuttered, his own blush was clearly evident on his face.

"But you said that you really liked her!" Kuma replied innocently.

If possible both of their faces darkened in color. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to him."

Matthew took Kuma out of the car as I tried my hardest to hide the biggest grin on my face. When he shut the door, Maddy turned to me and glared (still blushing). "Not. One. Word."

My grinned showed anyway and I put my hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything…"

"But you were thinking it!"

"Thinking what?"

"That me and him-" She stopped mid-sentence when Matthew returned and sat in his spot, still blushing. "Sorry about that. He tends to talk without thinking."

Maddy nodded as Kuma walked over the two of them and on my lap. "You believe me right?"

"Kumajiro!" M and M cried out.

Alfred and Arthur returned just in time before anymore awkwardness (for Maddy and Matthew anyway) could happen. Pastries were pass out and I got the drink I wanted. Once Alfred started the engine, we were on the road again. About half way there Alfred and Arthur started fighting over the radio and what music was allowed to play. Maddy and Matthew did not share eye contact what so ever during the rest of the ride. With all this distractions (the fighting and me paying attention to what the people next to me were doing) I wasn't able to space out again. In my own effort to pass the time, I started talking to the bear on my lap.

We eventually got to the "top secret" building where the meeting was being held. I grabbed my notebook, latte and doughnut and left the car. Maddy and I followed the 3 blond males as they led us through the hallways and managed to get us past security.

The building brought back some kind of familiarity as we finally reached the room. A guard opened it for us and let us pass before shutting the door (rather loudly) behind us. We were one of the first people there so it was rather easy to choose our spots. However, Maddy and I (being who we were) decided to sit in the back of the room where no one would notice us. Alfred and Arthur sat in the front of the room while Matthew sat somewhere along the middle line.

As time passed more and more people entered the room. Even though I felt their stares, I ignored them and continued writing in my notebook, until a familiar voice cried out. "Ciao bella!"

I was picked up out of my chair and hugged from behind. After a split second heart attack, I rolled my eyes and smiled (trying my best to stay cool although my lungs getting crushed). "Hello Italy!"

He let me go and I was able to breath again. I turned around and grinned. "How are you?"

"Imma good, Germany told me not to-a speak so loud cause I might scare you but-"

"Hey! There you are!" Romano came storming over to us. I looked at Maddy who was watching with an amused face. "Why don't you-a leave the razgazza alone?" He yelled (along with some other things).

I shrunk back and shyly waved. '_Why can't Maddy ever get noticed?'_ "Hi Romano…"

He turned to me. "What do you-a want?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Fine then, be that way, all I said was hi!"

"You're going to have to forgive Romano chica. He didn't have any pasta for a while." Spain wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It's nice to see you again."

I grinned. "Likewise. At least you optimistic…" I turned to Romano and Italy who were now (sort of) out of hearing range. "I don't know how Italy puts up with him…or you for that matter."

"Si, it is troublesome. You should have seen him when he was little." Spain chuckled. "Although I wouldn't say that he has changed mucho."

I nodded, looking around the room I could see that even more people entered the room. Spain eventually left, leaving me alone. I sat down at the chair next to Maddy before a small voice called to me. "Excuse me…"

I turned my head and saw a little girl with blond hair, that had a ribbon on the side. I smiled. "Hello."

"Ummm…hi…I'm Lichtenstein." She was so adorable.

"I'm Brittany, nice to meet you." I smiled trying my best to be friendly, while trying to avoid getting shot by Switzerland.

"Ummm…I want you to know that…you're sitting where my bruder and I would sit."

My eyes widened and I picked up my belongings. "Oh! We're sorry! We'll get out of your way!"

I shook Maddy and pried her away from the chair. "Wait, what? We'll get out of your way."

"We were sitting in Lichtenstein's and Switzerland's spots.

Her eyes widened as well. "Oh crap!"

Without a second thought she ran to the wall and sat down there, leaving me to deal with a probable gun in my face. "Again, we're sorry. That was my friend Maddy and if you haven't noticed she's not that sociable. We'll just…get out of your hair."

"It's ok."

"Who are you?" Switzerland put a hand on Lichtenstein's shoulder. I didn't know how long he was standing there or how much he heard but I started freaking out internally nonetheless. "I'm Brittany…my friend over there-" I motioned to the wall. "-is Maddy."

He gave me a single nod. "Well, I'm Switzerland and I suppose that you've already met Lichtenstein. Now of you don't mind."

"Okay!" I moved over so they could reach the chairs. They set up their stuff while I joined Maddy at the wall and sat down next to her. "That was close…"

"Well, yeah!" Maddy didn't even bother looking up from her book.

Sighing, I tried looking for people I could recognize amongst the sea of people. Granted it was a lot of people I could recognize but when I found mostly everybody, my gaze settled on Matthew who would occasionally look at us. '_I need to talk to Alfred about Operation Cupid…Maddy's too afraid to make the first move and Matthew wouldn't make the first move because he's too shy and quiet. Unlike, Kuma, I got to give that bear props…so blunt and yet so adorable.'_

Not really knowing what else to do, I positioned my pencil in my hand, opened my notebook and let the words and thoughts flow onto paper and into my story. I wasn't paying that much attention to the meeting when it started. As I thought it was mostly about updating the countries condition and what they could do to help out with any problems that they have.

Once again they got into an argument and everyone started arguing about their own separate thing until Germany yelled. "SHUT UP! WE STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THOSE TWO HUMANS HOME!"

Germany flung his arm in our direction and ALL of the eyes landed on the two of us. Maddy went back to reading her book while using it to cover her face. I blushed and looked back down, continuing to write in my notebook, silently begging them to go back to ignoring us. After a brief moment of silence China spoke up. "How long have they been there-aru?"

I flinched and looked back up. "We've been here the whole time…"

"It was not nice to ignore the girl, da?" Russia looked in our direction and although Massy wasn't looking, she shivered.

I gave a small smile and closed my notebook. "No it's ok. We're used to it and we actually…prefer …to be ignored."

"But if we keep ignoring you than how are we going to get you home and when for that matter?" Japan spoke up. Most of the other people stared at us in awe, for not knowing we were there and for not being informed that they had people (like Maddy and I) from a different realm.

I wanted to shrink back and hide. "Ummm….that's true."

"Aha! Now vhat is dis?" A snap of paper could be heard and the instant I felt the absence/movement of my notebook, I snapped my body in the direction it went.

I tried my best to retrieve it while sitting. "Give it back!"

"Nein!" Prussia got onto his feet and ran with my notebook.

Desperate, I got up and started chasing him. "Give me back my notebook Prussia!"

I saw Maddy in my peripheral

Vision running on the other side trying to catch Prussia in a different direction. I got pretty close to him and almost retrieved my possession from the albino but then he took a sharp turn to the right and instantly took off running. Trying to do the same, I tripped and skidded against the ground. I shook off the pain and brushed off the multiple "Are you ok?'s in order to mentally devise a split second plan to corner him and collect what rightfully belongs to me.

"Prussia! You idiot! Give it back!" Maddy yelled while trying to catch him as well.

"Please! Please give it back!" I begged and changed direction for a short cut so I could get to Prussia faster.

"Prussia, dude, just give the girl her notebook back." America tried to reason.

"Yes, I don't see why you have to do this and torture her to this degree." Someone else piped up. I sent a thankful glance but I knew it would take more force than words to get Prussia to do something that he wouldn't normally do.

I was getting extremely tired despite my desperation and adrenaline to keep me going on my mission. During the chase the albino decided that it would be a smart idea to jump onto the table. "Haha, hey losers listen to what this girly girl wrote!"

"NO!" I screeched (pretty high pitched if I may add). I felt bad for the ears of whoever I was standing next to.

My pleas went (as usual) unheard and he cleared his throat. "It was a dark, erry night. In the distance the crows vould call to each other with an urgent message. With the sudden crash of a nearby tree, the whole forest was silenced. HA! There's more!"

I was frozen in place. I tried so hard to avoid any one except those who I trust most to read from my notebook. The table was higher than my waist and without a chair, I wouldn't be able to step on it myself and stop him. I didn't notice this but I started to shake. '_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! This is just a dream and I'll wake up now! Why aren't I waking up? This can't be real! Prussia, I will hate you for all eternity!'_

Prussia didn't stop reading out loud though. "'Do I have to do this?' I begged. My friends and I were playing trud or dare, all of us were being cowards and only choosing trud so I decided to be a rebel and choosing dare. De dare was to survive one night on Broken Bones Cave vhich so happens to be inside a forest filled with God knows vhat, vhich are rumored to be flesh eating monsters. Cliqué right? Vhy did dese rumors exsist? I don't know but last time I vent into dese voods I had to go into derapy for 3 whole years! How stupid can my friends be? I need to really reconsider who my friends are. Hahaha! You silly little girl! Vhat is this?!"

I came out of my frozen trance only now to be completely mortified that my writing was read out loud. "A-a story I'm wr-writing. Can I h-have my notebook back now?" '_How pathetic can a person sound? It's as if I'm on the verge of tears.'_

"Vhy is this so important to you?" Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Dis is only paper."

I held out my hand. "To you maybe…can I PLEASE have it back now?! You've embarrassed me enough, don't you think?"

It was wishful thinking. Prussia smirked. "Dis is only paper, if it vasn't could I do dis?" So, with both hands on my notebook he tore the whole thing in half.

I gasped, and stared at the papers that were now in front of me, on the floor. Falling on my knees, the sting of tears pooled in my eyes as my hands covered my mouth in shock. '_I didn't get any of that typed…at all…it was just a notebook though… but whatever I wrote down…it's not gonna come back.'_

I turned my head to the side as my movement and hearing returned. Maddy was chocking Prussia who was on the ground on his back while trying to get Maddy off of him. I felt a small tug on my lips while watching it. It took Germany, America and Hungary to pry Maddy away from seriously hurting Prussia. She tried her best to get away from them while throwing multiple insults at Prussia and threatening to kill him.

Turning back to my now ripped in half notebook, I sighed. "Some people just don't get it." I muttered, suddenly feeling anger bubble up inside me.

I picked up the paper (that was thankfully still connected by the spine or metal spring) and sat in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest with my head down. If this was an anime than I'm pretty sure I had the animation of gloomy. Like the kind France had in the episode where he asked England to marry him.

Again there was a long moment of silence where no one said anything. There was a slight whisper argument then a hand touched my shoulder. "Ummm…ma cheri?"

I internally groaned. "Go away..."

"Can you tell moi what's wrong? It's easy to get another simple notebook."

"Go…" I turned my head away, even if I wasn't looking at him to begin with.

"Madamuazel-"

"Dejame en paz Idiota!" I yelled at him. "No es mi problema si eres excitado o no porque no quiero hablar con nadie. Porque no puedes ver eso? Tal vas es porque eres tonto y no podias ver que paso. El problema no es que perdi mi cuaderno, es que perdi todo que estaba adentro. Entonces vete por haya o te voy a pegar! No quiero hablr…" (**Leave me alone! It's not my fault if your horny or not because I don't want to talk to anyone! Why can't you see that? Maybe it's because you're dumb and you couldn't see what happened! The problem isn't that I lost my notebook, it's the fact that I lost everything that was inside. So, go over there or I'm going to hit you! I don't want to talk…)**

I went into my curled up position in the corner leaving a very confused Frenchman to walk away and look at his friend for a translation. I couldn't hear Spain or any of the Spanish speaking countries give a translation to him but I really didn't want to deal with anything right now. It's as if my heart is torn like the paper and I'm now just starting to process what happened.

With awkwardness and hesitation, the meeting started up again but more calmly and professional. About 30 minutes in, I felt a poke on my knee that moved to my side. I looked up and over to my right. China's panda was by my side with a circular box strapped to its back with a letter in its mouth. '_Cute!'_

Curious, I took the letter (note) paper out of the panda's mouth. It read: Sorry about your book, food makes everything better ~ China, Japan, America, Italy and Espania.

A small smile tugged on my lips. I unstrapped the box from the panda's back and took out a piece of paper from my notebook that I didn't get the chance to use. With my pencil I wrote a thank you note and gave it to the panda. "Can you give this to them?" I whispered.

The panda nodded, took the paper in its mouth and walked silently back to the others while the meeting continued on. I looked up and saw Maddy giving Prussia a death glare from the other side of the room. She eventually caught my gaze and sent me an apologetic look. I only smiled in response. '_She's such a good friend.'_

I looked down at the box in my lap and opened it. In different compartments there was different food from the respected countries. From China there were dumplings and some rice, Japan gave me some sushi (which I found on the second level), on the third level there was nothing but pasta '_I wonder who gave me this…'_ I took out the third layer and found a bunch of Spanish candy. I giggled and put it aside. On the last and final level of the box there was a hamburger with French fries and ketchup packets. On top of that was a letter with two types of hands writing. It read: Hey Brittany, don't worry about Prussia. The hero will talk to him after the meeting. Enjoy the burger and the rest of the food! ~Alfred.

Brittany, I'll have to apologize on behalf of Prussia and the rest of us. I know no one else will. Although I wanted to give you some of my food, Alfred argued that it'll put you in the hospital and moved the box away before I had the chance, that little wanker! I hope you feel better, food helps after all ~ Arthur

I smiled and slowly started to eat the food starting with the dumplings and the rice. They aren't kidding when they say food helps. I planned to save some for Maddy but my mind went into autopilot and I ended up eating all of it. _'Oops….but it was so good!'_

I looked over at everyone and they finally finished the meeting calmly (which I was lead to believe was a first). I didn't say much for the rest of the day, much to the concern of 3 blond males, Maddy knew what had happened inside of me and she comforted me in her own way while giving me space. When we returned, I did my best to rescue what I could make out from what I wrote but the scars still remained. '_*sigh* I'm gonna need a new notebook'_


	7. Cheering up

**Hey what's up?! I'm finally back and over my cold slash birthday shock (still getting used to my age). Prepare yourselves for a fluffy chapter, not my fuffly-est but i think you guys would like it. It sucks on my end because i miss 3 days of school in a row! :P I don't know what to say to that but i doubt you're reading this anyway. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**snowdrop: all of the caps lock...i can tell you're getting frustrated with their relationship going nowhere...never fear for this chapter shall hopefully calm you down!**

**autumnstar: thanks, and i don't why they stopped her...they just did...probably because they didn't want her to do any thing close to actually killing him is my guess and yes snowdrop is caps lock happy but i find her reviews funny...Maddy...not so much but it's entertaining and Maddy wrote the flour war but she has yet to publish it...I'm working on it**

**silverfang493: *laughs* nice but there shall not be any blood spilt...not to my knowledge that it**

**fallenangel: i knew it! but i think this chapter speeds things up a bit**

**sweet nightmares: yes Maddy is a real preson, she's my best friends and the sister that's not really my sister but she reads the reviews to and i don't think i've heard that song but i'll look it up if i ever remember**

**anon: Join the club we have matching jackets! XD**

**crystaldragon275: Aw...thank you!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: Cheering up

It's been 3 days since the massacre of my freedom of expression and home sickness has finally fit me, and full force at that. I'm not depressed yet. Depression is being sad more than a 2 week period and it's really only been 2 days.

I wish I understood why but tomorrow would conclude out first week here and I guess that I finally fully grasped the chance that I might never see my family or the rest of my friends again.

I'm trying to keep a happy face and pull through so the others don't ask any questions but now I find myself silently crying myself to sleep at night. Even if the situation is technically a dream come true, I really miss my family.

I've secluded myself from the other people, sitting in one room while Alfred, Maddy and Matthew were in another room. Arthur had to go back to either his hotel or his country. I can't recall what he said exactly but I miss him. I believe that Matthew's still here because he's the northern neighbor and that he has a thing for Maddy. '_They're really nice people but…my family…my mom…I can't be there to help her out and she has all of those bills to pay…'_

"Hey Brittany!" Alfred called out as he entered the room I was in.

I jumped and faked a smile, hoping he would believe that everything's alright. "Alfred! You scared me!"

"What's up dudette?! The others are in the other room!" He sat on the spot next to me, still grinning.

I continued smiling. "I know but I don't to bore you guys with-"

"Dude, you're not boring!" Alfred's smile stayed for a few seconds before he dropped it. "Brittany what's wrong? You've been ignoring us…and when you're with us, you don't say anything and continuously space out. Everyone's worried about you…I-I'm worried about you."

I looked to the ground in shame and hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry…I just miss my family. And…I'm just really concerned right now for them."

"In other words you're sad?"

I nodded, feeling fresh tears pool in my eyes. "I just need to get myself together."

"Heeyyy…" Alfred put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. The action made the tears fall down my face. "Don't cry. Arthur is working his butt off right now trying to run his country and find a way to get the two of you back. I have faith in him. It shouldn't be too long anyway, you got the hero helping you!"

I smiled and rubbed my eyes. Alfred continued. "I'll tell you what the amusement park is open today and I'm sure out Matty's want some time out of the house. What do you say?"

"Are you sure?" I looked at him. '_I've never seen this side of Alfred before He's so quiet and caring…I wonder what's gotten into him.'_

"Yeah dudette! I've been wanting to go for a while now actually but it's so awkward when you're by yourself. And we could….officially put Operation Cupid onto the next step. Matthew told me about what his bear said in the car the other day when Artie and I weren't there."

I giggled. "You had to be there, I nearly died trying to hold my laughter in."

"So are we going?!" Alfred boomed like a small child, starting to excitedly jump in his spot. "I don't like to see people sad you know."

I sighed. '_He's right…and while I'm here I should try to enjoy myself anyway.'_ "Alright…but I want some cotton candy."

"Awesome!" Alfred jumped up and startled me with the volume of his voice. "Don't worry Brittany! With the hero by your side, this is going to be the best time of your life!"

I giggled and got out of my spot. "I might hold you to that."

"Have faith in the hero dudette!" Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room where Matthew and Maddy were quietly talking. "Come on dudes! We're going to the amusement park!"

"What?" Maddy looked frightened. '_Oh peah….anti-people.'_

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun!" Alfred wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I felt a slight blush on my face and prayed that he didn't notice.

Matthew sighed. "We don't have a choice in the matter, do we?"

"NOPE!"

And so, all four of us piled into Alfred's car, leaving Tony (who for some reason refuses to talk to us) and Kumajirou at the house. Matthew took the passenger seat so Maddy was stuck in the back with me while Alfred drove.

I still felt sad but I put on a smile. It wasn't fake but it wasn't 100% true. Maddy chose to speak up after a while of silence. "Where are we going again?"

"To this rad-tacular amusement park that's only open for another week before it closes until next year!" Alfred yelled.

I cringed but my smile didn't leave. "Matthew?"

"Y-yeah?" Matthew turned to me.

"Roughly…how old was Alfred when his addiction to coffee started?" I asked innocently as possible. Maddy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Matthew raised an eyebrow as well with an amused expression. "About 10 years old but we can either age really slow or really fast."

"I know."

"Why?" Matthew adjusted himself so he was in a better position.

"Well…" I moved all of my hair onto my shoulder. "I think that Alfred shouldn't be allowed to have coffee anymore."

"WHAT!?" Alfred screamed and looked at me through his mirror with puppy eyes.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "I said that you shouldn't be allowed to have any more coffee."

"WHY?!" HE cried.

I gave him a 'are you serious?' look only causing him to sigh and desperately plea. "If we go with this, then when will I be able to have me coffee again?"

"When you learn to speak without yelling." I grinned at his reaction.

Maddy poked my shoulder. "You do realize who you're talking to, right Brittany?"

I nodded. "It needs to be done. Besides…if he really is the hero…then this should be a piece of cake." I winked.

Matthew laughed and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder (who looked like he was going cry). "Good luck with that Alfred."

"I am the hero! I'll prove all of you wrong!" Alfred parked the car when we arrived. "Just watch me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're yelling again Alfred."

"No fair!"

I giggled and made my way with the others to pay for our entrance fees. Alfred paid for all of us (much to Matthew's displeasure (although he got so save money so I don't know why he's complaining)) and we were finally allowed into the amusement park.

"Hey dudette!" Alfred started pulling me away from M and M. "Let's go ride that roller coaster!"

He pointed to the roller coaster with the highest incline in the whole park. As a group of people went down the incline, they screamed. I have a slight fear of heights. It's nothing like my arachnophobia but I get nervous. I gulped and weighed my options. '_Do I really get a say? It does look like fun…but it also looks a little unnerving…'_ "Come on dudette, let's go!" Alfred dragged me along.

I looked back at Maddy who (with Matthew) sent me pitiful glance but refusing to help me. I glared at them and stuck my tongue out. '_I'm here to have fun! Stop being such a stick in the mud Brittany!'_ With that in mind, I ran with Alfred to the line of the ride. "This is huge!"

"I know right! That's why we're going to ride it!" Alfred once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Just don't throw up Alfred." I leaned into him enjoying his company and the fact that he cared enough to bring me here. I know he said that he already wanted to go but he never brought it up until today AND the amusement park closes in a week. Why he waited until now? How should I know?"

"Don't worry Brittany! The hero is here!" Alfred proclaimed as an employee led us to the only spots available on the rise. The one at the very front. '_Just my luck…I think that saying something.'_

I got in first and once Alfred got in the employee strapped us in. I took a huge breath and let it out slowly. "Alfred, I've come to a conclusion."

"What?" Al turned to me as the ride started up the incline.

I smiled. "I've come to the conclusion that you will be the death of me."

Before he even had the chance to respond, the roller coaster started it's coarse. As we rushed to the bottom, I felt my heart stop and I yelled (along with everyone else) in glee. The roller coaster took a sharp right, throwing me onto Alfred. "Sorry!" I squeaked right before the ride started doing all of these crazy twists and turns, throwing all of us on board like rag dolls.

The ride ended too early in my opinion but before I knew it Alfred started pulling me away from the roller coaster and onto another one. This cycle continued for a while until we rode every single one. This left me discombobulated, tired and without any land legs. '_I wonder how Matthew is treating Maddy. Are they having any fun?'_

"OMFG!" Alfred yelled out.

I rolled my eyes. "Alfred…no one says that out loud."

"Look!"

I looked where Alfred was pointing, I was staring straight at a "haunted" house. I swear I paled. "Come on dudette! We have to go there!"

"Do I have to? I'm not good with scary stuff…" I pleaded. '_There's no way I'm going in there'_

"Don't worry!" Alfred started dragging me along against my will no matter how a dug my heels onto the ground. "I'm the hero remember!"

'_I can always be dead weight and have him try to literally drag me…no… he's strong enough to do that and people would think I'm a psychopath.'_ The building came closer by the second as Alfred was determined to get inside. '_Screw public opinion! It's my last hope!'_

I pretended to trip so I couldn't use my legs but Alfred just lifted me by my shoulders and practically carried my there bridal style. '_God flipping dang it!'_

The line was fairly short but from outside you could hear the people scream. I bit my lip and looked at Alfred who was jumping with anticipation. "Alfred I don't feel comfortable doing this…"

"What was that dudette?" Alfred fixed his glasses.

"I don't…" '_He didn't hear me?'_ I sighed. "I don't want to do this…"

Alfred looked a little sad but it was soon gone as I bit my thumb. "Maybe I could go in for a little while…"

He completely lite up once again and went back to dragging me inside the house when it was our turn.

It was dark and eerie as I suspected it to be. As first it was just creepy but I guess that it was just to put the people on edge. Suddenly a ghost thing jumped out at us. Naturally we screamed but I clung onto Alfred's arm as if it was my life line. '_Now I'm going to be paranoid for a whole month…a year at the most…as if my paranoia wasn't bad enough.'_

I didn't bother looking after the fifth jump scare. I just clung onto Alfred's arm, eyes closed and whimpered. A little pathetic but don't judge. I hid my face from everything, keeping close to Alfred, using him as my guide and shield. Although but the sound of it, he wasn't doing any better.

I wish it lasted as long as the roller coasters but it seemed to last an eternity before we finally reached the end. I was shivering like a leaf even after we were out of the building for 10 minutes. I only realized this then but after all of that time I was still holding onto Alfred's arm. "Awww man…I'm sorry… I still need to get better at listening."

I let go of his arm (I'm pretty sure I cut of circulation). "It's ok."

"No it's not." Alfred took my hand again and led me to a bench where we sat down. Once there, I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at Alfred who looked like he was going to make a speech. "Brittany, I'm really sorry!"

"I know, it's fine."

"Can you stop saying that?!" Alfred took a hold of both of my shoulders. "Take a look at yourself! You're still shaking for Pete's sake! And it's my fault! I'm supposed to be the hero! The one to save the damsel in distress! Not the one to create one!"

I relaxed (still shaking or not (I couldn't tell)) and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "If you're implying that you're the villain, you're not."

"Does it matter at this point?" Alfred looked at me for a split second before he pulled me into a hug. "I don't want to see you scared, sad or hurt. It breaks my heart."

I sighed. "That's why I fake my smile sometimes. For people like you who care…I don't need you worrying over my problems."

"Dudette-" Alfred let go of me and looked me in the eye. "-promise me something and if you do I'll make the same promise."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's the promise?"

"Promise me that you'll be more honest with your feelings and I promise to not only do the same but to be a better listener."

I giggled. "You're sweet Alfred, I promise."

His face instantly relaxed and his cheery personality came back full force. "Come on dudette! We've rode all of the rides! It's time for the games!"

I rolled my eyes and ran with him. "Don't you think we should try to find Matthew and Maddy. We kind of ditched them when we got here."

"No need! The hero has found them!" Alfred pulled me through the crowd and eventually stopped at a shooting game.

Maddy was going up against Matthew (who was winning) and trying her best to get a better score but my friends have never had the best aim. Neither have I but that's beside the point. I grinned. "Go Maddy!"

"Shut up Brittany!" She shouted, concentrating on the game.

I pouted and crossed my arms. I stayed like that for a few seconds before I felt an evil smirk crawl onto my face. "Come on! You know you love meh!" I jumped on her for a hug causing her to scream and turn around. The action costed her the rest of the game.

"Damnit Brittany!" She fumed. '_She must have gotten really competitive.'_ I laughed and poked her forehead. "That's what you get for being mean."

Matthew chuckled as the game supervisor handed him his prize. "Here you go."

"Thank you…" He took the prize and handed it to Maddy. It was a giant, plush, orange cat. "Here."

Maddy awkwardly took the cat. "Ummm…you didn't have to…"

Matthew shrugged. "Weather you played or not I was going to get you the prize anyway."

"Aww..." Maddy hugged the cat tighter. "Thank you Matthew!"

"Y-you're welcome." A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Hey guys! When we're done with everything here wanna go to Ruby Tuesday's for dinner?" Alfred glomped Matthew from behind almost sending him to the ground.

Maddy and I both giggled and nodded. "Sure!"

"Awesome!" Alfred yelled. '_Poor Matt…'_ "Ok Brittany, we checked up on them now let's go play some games!"

I blinked. "What? But I want to hang with-"

Alfred cut me off by once again dragging me away. "You're kind of stuck with them anyway! Today is the hero's day!" He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and gave up fighting back. "Then later Maddy! Take care of her Matt!" I called to them over my shoulder as the distance between us increased.

"Dudette look!" Alfred pointed to a "strong man" test, the one with the bell and the hammer. I didn't pay attention to that, what caught my eye was a huge plush penguin from Adventure time.

"Oh my god! It's Gunter!" My hands flew to my mouth. He was king of big to carry with one hand but that was to be expected since he was positioned on one of the higher levels.

I was about to leave but I when I turned around, Alfred was gone. "Alfred?"

I finally saw him by the game. He took one of the bigger hammers and hit the x-spot. The puck flew all the way to the top, hitting the bell. In a few moments Alfred returned with Gunter in his arms. "For you m'lady!"

I gasped. "Geeze Alfred…are you copying Matthew?" I teased and took Gunter from Alfred and hugged him.

I saw a slight blush on Alfred's face. "No! I just….wanted to do that because we're here to cheer you up right? So I thought-"

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "Well thank you none the less."

"You're wel-welcome dudette…come on!" Alfred took my hand and more calmly led me away. "I still owe you something."

"Alfred what are you talking about? I don't think you owe me anything." I adjusted Gunter in my arms and followed Alfred to a snack stand. There he ordered two Coca-Cola's and giant bag of cotton candy. I smiled. "Al…"

"What?" He flashed me his signature smile. "you said you would come if you got some cotton candy… I'm fulfilling my side of the deal."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any sweeter Alfred. Speaking of food, are we going to Ruby Tuesday's as a group or is it going to be a set up date for Matthew and Maddy?" I gave him an amused look as he handed me my coke and the cotton candy. In return I handed him Gunter.

"Ah…you caught that." Alfred slurped his drink. "I was thinking-"

"I'm going to stop you there for a second." He stopped and gave me a weird look. I smiled. "Please breath while you talk…and when you're talking try to not talk with your mouth full. I don't want it getting all over me."

He swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Ok, I was thinking that today could be their date day. An amusement park then dinner, that's why we keep ditching them."

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. "You could have told me that earlier!"

Alfred chuckled. "I didn't think you would go along with it."

I grinned. "Please…they belong together!" '_If Alfred planned a date day for Maddy and Matthew does that mean I'm technically on a date with him?'_ I blushed at the thought and sipped my coke. '_We're just hanging out…yeah…like best buds. Nothing to it.'_

"Hey Brittany?" Alfred snapped me back into reality. I looked at him and smiled, hoping the blush was gone. "What is it Alfred?"

"I was thinking that if we're going to Ruby Tuesday's anyway…" He trailed off.

"Alfred." I made him turn to me. "Come on, there's no need to keep any secrets."

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner since it we'll be leaving M and M behind and like, it would be rude and stuff to leave you by yourself-" Alfred continued rambling as we walked down the street with no particular destination.

I giggled and ate a bit of the cotton candy. He didn't appear to be stopping any time soon so I had to get his attention. After multiple tries with little success. I huffed. "Alfred!"

"What?" He turned to me.

I smiled. "I would love to."

"Oh thank god!" Alfred sighed of relief and grinned. "No damsel can resist the hero!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please…" '_Wait a minute…*insert mental face palm* this is a date!'_ Never the less I blushed. "Alfred?":

"Yeah dudette?" Alfred obnoxiously slurped his Coke until he was out.

"You know how earlier we promised to be more honest with our emotions?" I plopped a piece of cotton candy into my mouth and waited for his reaction.

Alfred blushed and pretended to look over Gunter. "Y-yeah, what about it?"

"Well…" I grinned and sipped my coke. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too dudette! But are you feeling any better…are you still sad?" Alfred looked at me with concerned eyes.

"A little but yes I feel a LOT better! Cotton candy?" I smiled and gave the bag.

"Hell to the yeah!" Alfred took a whole hand full which ended up to be half of the bag.

"Alfred!"


	8. Dating advice?

**Hey guys, i finally got this updated and i'm kinda at school right now...but thank you study hall! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**snowdrop: That was the point...XD**

**crystaldragon275: Russia i see...you do realize what he means (fan base wise) when he says become one with him right?**

**autumnstar: yes she is that quiet...even more so actually, but it really is miracle that snowdrop calm down, not offence to her but her reviews were really funny XD**

**DreamEnder54: i didn't think i would have gotten rid of you...you just didn't review again**

**IloveAmerica: What battlefield? Now i'm confused**

**sweet nightmares: snow patrol...and i have no comment about the not knowing that my friend was a real person...**

**TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7: Dating advice?

"I've never been to Ruby Tuesday's…" Maddy mused as we walked in.

"Really?" I turned to her. "But I thought-"

"That was Outback." Maddy cut me off since she knew where I was going.

A waiter looked up at us once all four of us were in. "How many in your party?"

"Two!" Alfred shoved Matthew and Maddy toward the waiter

"Wait what?" Matthew looked at Alfred with a fearful expression whereas Maddy looked like she was going to attack Alfred.

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell you guys!" Alfred looked at me expectantly as if he wanted me to be the one to tell them

I sighed and shyly smiled. 'I'm going to get an earful later' "We're not joining you."

"What?" In response to their question I hugged Matthew and handed him a piece of paper that was supposed to be for Maddy. I let go of him while he was still in shock. "Take care of my sister!"

The paper I gave to Maddy through Matthew was a small explanation note I secretly wrote earlier. It would have been easier to straight up give the note to Maddy but all eyes would have been on the to of us if I hugged her and I couldn't do that to her twice in a day.

The waiter led Matthew and Maddy away to their table, leaving me and Alfred. "So dudette…" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Your sister and my brother are finally on a date together, how about we celebrate?"

I giggled. "That sounds like fun but you do realize that we're both going to get chewed out after all of this right?"

Alrfed flashed his grin. "Yeah but they'll thank us eventually.

"And how do you know?"

"Well duh! I'm the hero! And you're my sidekick!" Alfred stopped a bit at the end and blushed when he realized what he said.

"Sidekick?" I raised an eyebrow but didn't question his Alfred logic. I didn't think being sidekick meant much. "Come on Al…we both know that no one ever thanks the sidekick."

His eyes lite up. "Well I do, and that's what I plan to do. You can choose anything off the menu, I'm buying!"

I rolled my eyes. "You just got money to burn, don't you?"

"Hehe…well…"

"May I help you folks?" A different waiter came to the podium and grabbed a few menus.

"Table for two." Alfred lifted two fingers so it looked similar to a peace sign.

The waiter led us to our table and handed us our menus. "Would any of you be interested in our special lobster fondou?"

I shook my head but before I could say anything Alfred, beat me to it. "We'll have one."

"Okay, any drinks?"

Alfred and I shared a look. "Coke."

She smiled. "Well then, I'll be right back with those."

The second I knew she was out of hearing range, I turned to Alfred. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did! I overheard you the other day talking to Maddy about how much you love sea food so I got it!" Alfred took my hand in his. "Listen, this is my day to treat you. You shouldn't be worried."

"I'm going to worry any way. I get self-conscious when I order or buy something because I've learned to manage my money. Mostly because when I was growing up we didn't have a lot of money. We got by and got some expensive stuff here and there but my mom was always working, she still is actually and I can't help her." I shuffled all of my hair onto one shoulder.

"Well I know how I can fix one thing!" Alfred got a mischievous look in his eyes, before taking my menu right out of my hand. "Hey!"

"I'm just going to have to order for you like a gentleman." Alfred looked through the menu he took from me.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Careful there mister, you don't want to challenge Arthur in that category."

"Pfft, please! I'm ten times more a gentleman than Arthur!" Alfred grinned and put the menu down.

I giggled. "Watch, he's going to come storming in here in like 5 seconds to take that challenge."

"I can do it in 2 seconds." A voice came from behind me causing me to gasp and jump.

Yes. It was Arthur.

"Hehe…hey Iggy! How long were you there?" Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"I'm actually sitting at that table over there!" Arthur pointed to his table. "And sorry for scaring you poppet."

"It's fine but what you still doing in America? I thought you went back home." I moved over as Arthur decided to sit next to me.

"Truth is poppet, I never left. I still have to stay until the UN meeting then I can go back home." He smiled.

"Ohhh…" That's me thinking. 'Now I feel like an idiot.'

"Ok Iggy, it's been nice seeing you and all but if you would leave that'll be great, thanks!" Alfred tried to 'shoo' Arthur away.

"Don't call me Iggy! I'm here to take up on that wager of you being the better gentleman than me."

"Can we not do that now? I'm in the middle of a date!" Alfred blushed at the last part. I blushed as well and tried to see if the seat could swallow me into another dimension. "Leave me out of this please…"

Arthur shot Alfred a look. "Well then…not like that, huh?" He turned to me and his glare disappeared. "We should get together sometime poppet but at my place."

I smiled. "Yeah that'll be nice."

Arthur took my hand kissed the back of it. With one last (hostile) look , Arthur left the two of us to ourselves to finished our "date". I looked back up at Alfred who looked 5 seconds away from breaking something. "Al?"

"Freaken England has to come in and ruin everything." Alfred muttered angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I put both of my hand on the table. "Alfred…nothing's ruined. Relax…please?"

He sighed and didn't say anything for a while. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now.' "Sorry dudette…" A tired smile reached Alfred's face.

I smiled and reached for his hand. "I don't know why you're freaking out Alfred."

"Because…" He trailed off but came back after a split second of silence. "…a gentleman's competition is just something I can't win compared to Arthur."

I chuckled. "True."

"Hey!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

I laughed in response. "I'm kidding! Arthur is a gentleman but that doesn't mean that you can't be one either ."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Here you go. Two cokes and the lobster fondue…" Our waitress handed us what we ordered before she pulled out a note pad. "What can I get you to eat?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese burger with fries and mashed potatoes and my lady friend will have a petite sirloin with lobster tail and-"

"And I'll get the salad bar." I cut Alfred off before he ordered else outrageous for me.

"Ok?" The waitress wrote it down and left us with the lobster fondue and our drinks.

"Sorry about interrupting…I just really like their salad bar." I blushed and stared the bar in my cup as I sipped my coke.

"Don't worry dudette! Now if you could have a superhero meet you for a day from Marvel who would it be?"

"Wolverine!" I grinned.

"Really, what about DC?"

Yup, that's how most our night went. We laughed and learned more about each other while eating our food. Alfred was more mature than I expected him to be but I had lots of fun. Turns out we actually finished before Maddy and Matthew despite almost being there for almost 3 hours. Alfred simply handed Matthew the keys to his car once we found their table. We walked through the park, talking and looking up at the stars, trying to see if we could create new constellations.

Throughout the entire time we were I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. 'Stupid haunted house making me feel like I'm being stalked!' I tried to ignore the feeling but it was nagging in the back of my head. Alfred and I eventually walked back to his place (the journey lasted a whole hour) hand in hand. When we finally reached out destination we were both exhausted.

"So, dudette, how do you feel?" Alfred asked me as we entered the house.

I happily sighed and turned to him. "I had a great time Alfred, thank you."

"There wasn't any problem Brittany, really. We should do it again sometime." Alfred grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "I know you miss your family but the hero is always here to help."

Before he could set off on another speech I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, cutting off whatever sentence he was in the middle in and shutting him up at the same time. I had to jump because he was a good five inches taller than me.

I blushed at my bold unexpected action. "Good night Alfred."

"G-good…good…" 'Awww crap! Is he broken?' "Good night….night Brittany." An even goofier (than usual) grin was plastered onto Alfred's face as he blushed redder than my hoodie.

I smiled and my made my way into my room and saw Gunter on the bed with a note on him. Confused, I took off my hoodie and changed into my pajamas. I finally moved Gunter over the bed and read the note. It was from Maddy. 'uh-oh…' I bit my lip right as I opened it. It read: Stop trying t get Matthew and me together Brittany! There's no way he likes me the way I like him! Although I can see most of today being Alfred's idea.'

I rolled my eyes while reading the second sentence and started nodding toward the end of the note. "Maddy…" 'Stop being in denial, we're not in Egypt…look like I'm going to start talking to Matthew.'

I put then note on the side table and turned off the light. Thinking back to when I kissed Alfred, I mentally face palmed. 'Why'd I do that?! First I'm trying to justify that we're just friends the I kiss him! What the hell is wrong with you Brittany?!'

I couldn't come up with an explanation for myself.

The next day started sooner than I wanted it to as I just stayed in bed trying my best to return to blissful unconsciousness. A knock came at the door and I retreated into my pillow and simply replied with a grunt. I didn't get a verbal response but I heard the door open and felt a pillow be taken from the right of my head.

I was about to react in protest but I was being attacked by said pillow. "Noooo!" I whined. "What the heck man?!"

"Get up." It was Maddy. She chuckled and since I refused to move she continuously hit me in the face with the pillow.

I finally had enough and sat up tearing the pillow away from her clutches. "What?"

"We need to talk." She stared at me down and eventually sat on the bed. "Why are you so determined to get me and Matthew together?"

I sighed and hugged my Gunter closer to my chest. "I know that's it's annoying you but it's not getting you too together." I lied off my tongue. "It's just getting you guys comfortable with each other. I know that you like Canada but you can use more friends here than me and he's ignored as it is…"

I trialed off and looked for her reaction, she seemed to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' I looked down at my Gunter that Alfred won for me and thought back to last night. I subconsciously blushed and hugged my penguin closer.

"What happened to you last night?" Maddy poked my forehead.

I swear I blushed harder. "Oh you know…we just talk…Alfred eventually challenged Arthur to see who can be the better gentleman."

Maddy chuckled. "Sorry but that's a battle he just can't win."

I laughed along with her. "I bet y=he could if he REALLY tried but by then he wouldn't be himself."

"Yeah, what else did you do?" She smiled at me. I bit my lip. "I may or may not have kissed Alfred on the cheek."

"You WHAT?!" she screamed.

I sighed. "I don't know why I did it but it shut him up and I felt compelled to do so since he went through the whole day trying to make me not so home sick and…" I put my head in my hand. "I think I'm falling for him but I really like Arthur."

"I don't know what to say to that." Maddy stated bluntly. "But whoever you chose better treat you freaken fantastic."

I chuckled. "Thank Maddy…I think I'll just wait it out."

"Oh! Matthew made pancakes if you want any." Maddy got off the bed. "That's what I came to tell you."

"Well you succeeded, I'll be there in a bit." I yawned. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Before or after the pancakes?" Maddy stated walking towards the door.

"After…where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nowhere really…just call me if you need me." Maddy left me alone in the room.

I sighed. "She probably went to go find Alfred and interrogated him."

I got out of the bed and started looking for an outfit to wear when my finger brushed a familiar object in my backpack. I pulled out the case and opened it. "Oh my god! My glasses!"

I took the glasses out of their case and put them on. I laughed to myself. "I am no longer a mole rat." They were burgundy with a thin frame. Everything was clearer and the lines weren't as blurry.

With my better vision, I merrily made my way down to the kitchen for my breakfast (anyone who saw me would say that I skipped there but I beg to differ). When I finally made it to my destination, the majestic stack of heaven was sitting on the counter with a note attached saying' For Brittany'. I rolled my eyes and took the food before situating myself across a very solemn looking Canadian. "Hi Matthew!"

He blinked and looked at me. "H-hi Brittany…you wear glasses?"

I smiled and nodded. "I was wondering where they were but I found them! Now I am no longer blind…"

"Your vision seemed fine to me." He looked at the coffee in front of him."I'm severely near sighted." I took a bite out the pancakes.

"Alfred's far-sighted…" Matthew shrugged. "I guess I'm near-sighted but I don't remember…I need to get that checked."

"I didn't know that." I mused and took another bite out of the pancakes. "Mmmmm…Matthew you must give me the recipe…this is delicious!"

Matthew chuckled. "Nope. Old Canadian secret!"

"Aww, not fair!" I whined. "I swear it should be illegal."

Matthew laughed while I giggled and continued to happily eat my breakfast. After a few seconds I was once again in the company of a solemn Canadian. I sighed. "Matthew what's wrong? You're normally quiet and I get that but the vibe is different. Something's not right."

"Is it that obvious?" Matthew once again intensely stared at his coffee. He didn't say anything for a while until I saw him bite his lip and ask. "Can you keep a secret?"

I blinked in surprise but none the less. "Not another soul will hear it, what's up?"

He sighed. "I know you and Alfred keep setting me and Maddy up for these dates and I've learned a lot about her over those "dates"…" He paused as if he wanted me to say something.

I went for it whether he wanted me to or not. "For the record, Alfred came up with the amusement park and going to Ruby Tuesday's. I simply went along with it."

"Well…I really like your friend and I went to ask her on a proper date but…I don't know how she'll respond. She seemed pretty peeved at you two for ditching us." Matthew finally sipped his coffee instead of staring at it.

"Oh...that's because of her anti-social… 'I'm not the best at talking to people' side." I pushed aside the now empty plate of pancakes and rested my hands on the table. "I know she won't have much trouble talking to you but is this about fear of rejection or fear of actually asking her?"

Matthew groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Both."

I smiled and inwardly pitied the guy. "Well I find fear of asking the girl to be more of a confidence thing. I can always ask her for you-"

"No!" Matthew blurted out startling me with his volume. "I…I want t-to ask her myself."

"Ooookay…so now this has become mostly a rejection case." I moved all of my hair onto my shoulder. "What if I told you that her answer defiantly wouldn't be a not be a no and the worst answer you could get would be a ' I don't know', a very long silence or a 'ummmm'?"

"Those sounds like better odds than a no…" Matthew bit his lip. "But then I don't where to take her."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you practically wanted me and Alfred to stop planning your dates?"

Matthew blushed. "Yeah…but I trust you! Alfred can get a little…out of hand."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Although I can't really help you out of this one Matt, the best results are when it comes from the heart." I got up and took the plate to the sink.

I heard Matthew sigh from behind me. "Thank god I talked to you instead of Alfred…promise me you won't tell anyone!"

I grinned. "You have my word."

Matthew smiled at me as he left the kitchen to do who knows what. My gaze was caught by the coffee pot only being half full. Realizing my opportunity, I got a cup and poured myself a cup with holding back an either the sugar or the cream.

I was happily drinking my sweetened coffee when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to greet whoever came in but I didn't see anyone. That is until I looked down. I grinned. "Oh, hi Kuma! You scared me for a second, I thought I was going insane."

Kuma moved the chair next to me and struggled to sit in it. I would have helped him I swear but it was too cute to intervene. When he was finally situated into his spot on the chair, I looked at him. "What's new Kuma?"

"Canada seems happy." I nearly spit out my coffee.

I managed to regain my composer and avoid a total coughing fit. "Did you just say Canada?"

"Who?"

I sweat dropped. 'It was worth a try.' "Anyway…why is he happy?"

"I don't know…he didn't say." Kuma moved from his chair onto the table and onto my lap. It was awkward at first but I let the polar bear do so simply because why not?

"Do you have any ideas?" I inquired as I petted Kuma while drinking my coffee. Multitasking son!

"You guys were talking about how he was going to finally ask your friend out."

"I thought you said you didn't know…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

"Why Canada was happy?"

"Who?"

"You are one evil bear."


End file.
